X's Dream
by Covin
Summary: A short story...Team X-Treme is fired from the Master Vision network, but when they retreat to Coach Grey for a visit, vacation doesn't go as well as planed... Throughout a surprising turn of events, they find they have more enemies than they knew.
1. Enter Alex

The Action Man Series 

X's Dream 

Chapter 1

Alex Man drove down the road in his convertible. This wasn't the best of days. Asazi and Tempest decided to ruin Action Man's career; and succeeded. It wasn't the best of days.

"You know, that jerk better hope I don't get my hands on him," said a girl's voice in the passenger seat. Alex rolled his eyes, immediately hoping that Fidget didn't see him. Oops. "Don't roll your eyes at ME Alex. Or you'll be wishing you were dead with X too."

Alex looked at her and she glared back at him. Then they heard giggling in the back seat. "Be quiet Grinder, this isn't your fight." 

The man looked at Alex and said, "Yes it is. It's my job I just lost a few hours ago."

"Oh man, I can't believe they took Big Air, our stuff, and everything else," complained Ricky. "All those future sponsors…" Ricky started sobbing quietly to himself, in his typical, comedic way.

"Look, we can't help it. Master Vision said no more _and_ took our stuff as payment for all the damages," Alex said. "We can't help it."

They rode in silence, not sure where they were going or why…they just needed to get away. Alex kept driving. The only things they had left were Fidget's camera, a few of Grinder's tools, Ricky's clipboard, the convertible, Action Man's suit (in the trunk of the convertible), and the clothes they were already wearing.

Nick Masters is a punk, Fidget thought. That punk wants to play mean, we'll play mean. We'll show the world his wig if he doesn't give us back our stuff. Fidget looked at the setting sun. She wished that she had guts. She did…but not the right kinds for…love. 

She shook her head, as if fighting herself. _You are the Fidget. You don't believe in love….do you?_ She looked over at Action Man. He seemed so strong, so innocent. But he was a fighter. And she doubted he liked him back.

Oh well, she thought.

They were driving through east Texas, the green grass starting to bloom, showing signs of the new spring. Ricky sneezed behind her. The allergies were everywhere. 

Earlier that day, they had a special Master Vision competition. They had to run up these huge hills, then get onto motorcycles and cruise down a nasty road, then get inside four-wheelers and go off-road another few miles. It was a weak competition, Master Vision knew that. But they had to do it because they were preparing for the biggest event yet.

The Dome. The Dome would consist of everything that Master Vision players had to do. Everything from mountain climbing, to the human pinball machine. The Dome was halfway built, and Master Vision was spending a fortune on it. But it would take about another six months too complete…at least. 

So they started a series called the 'mini-series'. It was supposed to be a lot of little games, getting the players ready for the Dome. But it was one game for Team Extreme. "Which really sucks," Fidget mumbled, speaking her thoughts.

"What sucks," Alex asked.

Fidget rolled her eyes saying, "DUH! We basically got fired. Alex, you have short-term memory loss or _something_!"

Alex looked back at the road. He had to admit it was a bad day. A discouraging day…Dr. X had shot a trilibug at Alex's motorcycle and it screwed up his system. Then it took control and Alex bailed off of it. The motorcycle cruised up the side of a hill and knocked down some conveniently placed (by Dr. X of course). The whole thing on camera made it look like Action Man did it on purpose.

Alex sighed. He didn't know what X had in mind now, but it definitely involved him and Master Vision. Ricky, who had stopped sobbing in the past two minutes, said in a low voice, "So Alex, what do we do now? We can't do any kind of Team Extreme thing can we? Do some stunt with the convertible?"

Alex sighed and was about to reply when his watch beeped. He looked at it and saw Simon Grey on it. "Hey Alex," he said simply. "I heard the news. Sorry about that. I wanted to offer you a place to stay while we prove your innocence in the Master Vision incident. My place. Want to come?"

Alex replied, "Hold on Grey. Let me talk to my crew."

Alex looked at Fidget. "Well Fidg, waddya' say?" She nodded. _I love it when he calls me 'Fidg', _she thought. "Ricky?" Ricky was mumbling something about 'bad publicity' then looked up and said, "Yeah, I guess. Big Air was my home," he cried, then continued sobbing.

Action Man shook his head. "Grinder, what do you say? We don't have that much of a choice."

Grinder shrugged. "Why not?"

Alex turned back to his watch. "We're on our way. See you there Grey." Simon nodded and the watch fuzzed out. Alex whipped the convertible around and started heading north, for the Canadian Outback.

-

Two Days Later…

"Alright," cried Fidget when she saw Grey's cabin in the distance. "We're finally _there. _Whoo-hoo!" Alex stopped the convertible and she jumped out and stretched. Grinder had been quiet most of the trip and finally said something, "Well, I've gotta say. That was a boring trip."

Ricky simply got out and dragged his feet on the ground, looking at his clipboard and what their schedule _should've_ been. Alex got out and looked at Grey, who was approaching them.

"Your welcome to my cabin. It's…bigger than it looks."

Alex looked at it and smiled. No doubt Grey had some surprise hiding in there. "Thanks Coach. Before we do anything, I just want to say I'm sorry about Dr. X. I should've stopped him along time ago but I haven't listened to you enough."

Simon grinned. "Alex, you should've been _dead_ along time ago. Don't worry about it. Now, lets see if we can get you all something to eat besides McDonalds." Grey and Alex walked side-by-side on the way to the cabin. 

Fidget watched jealously. But then thought, _hey, I tease him in public. I'll tell him…some other time._ Then she ran forward, arguing with Grinder about what went wrong two days ago.

Back on the convertible, a lone trilibug crawled out of a small space in the trunk and activated the beacon attached to its back.

-

"Ah," said a plain, but somewhat eerie voice.

"My dream is nearer than I thought."

-

Alex

As I walked through his small cabin, I wondered what made him think he could house all of us, including Fidget, who was the opposite sex and _had_ to have privacy. But like I thought earlier, Coach Grey had that hidden secret about the cabin.

He walked over to the fireplace while we looked around. I walked over to him and asked, "So, uh, I don't mean to be picky but…Fidget won't stay here."

Coach Grey looked up at me and smiled. "I know," he said simply. Then bent back down and kept searching the fireplace for something. A few seconds later: "Ah, got it." Coach Grey pulled out a device from inside the fireplace. 

It had a single button on it and he handed it to me. "Do the honors Alex?"

I shrugged and thought _why not?_ I pressed the little red button. Suddenly, the fire was doused by some kind of automatic water system and the floor where the fire was opened up, revealing a dark hole. A few seconds later it lit up and Alex could see a ladder going down. Simon gestured his hand, "After you."

I shrugged. I can trust Coach Grey, I thought. I got down on my hands and knees and climbed down the ladder. What was underneath Coach Grey's cabin put me in a state of awe. "Whoa," I said quietly. 

It was a cavern about as big as a football field. It had different areas. About ten different rooms, five of them looked like they were cozy homes, each with a fireplace. Two of the other five were technical rooms, full of what looked like guns and computer hardware. Another room looked like a sort of living room. And the last two rooms in this huge cavern were test rooms.

I frowned as I looked inside them. It had all sorts of weird-looking equipment. I didn't like the look of it. 

I walked over to the different 'houses' there were. Each one had one member of Team Extreme's name written on it. I found mine labeled 'Action Man' on it and walked inside. It was a cozy room, a fireplace, bed, and restrooms in the back. I looked in Grinders' and it was a little different. His had a computer.

Ricky's had a few more future plans about Master Vision that would keep Ricky busy, and Fidget's…she was a little paranoid. She covered the windows and didn't let anyone in to look around. I shrugged and thought _her room; not mine._

I walked back to mine and looked around again. There was nothing added to my room. Just the typical stuff. As if reading my mind, Simon Grey was at the door, saying, "Your extra stuff is the other two rooms."

He didn't have to say what two rooms. I nodded and thought _I thought we already went over that stuff._ Then I shrugged. Small price to pay when he's giving us free homes for awhile. Boy was I wrong.

-

Alex winced as he stepped on another wrong step. "Take your time Alex," came Coach Grey's voice from behind. _Yeah right_, he thought back.

Alex then stepped again, right step.

Again, right step. He had been at it since five in the morning. It was now sometime around three in the afternoon. No breakfast or lunch. Just the steak dinner they had had the night before. Alex didn't know what the others were doing. Probably goofing around on-

"AAHH," Alex yelled as he missed a step. His thoughts were drifting around. He had to keep focus.

"Focus Alex," Coach Grey said. 

_Yeah right._

Later that night, at about seven they were munching on an enormous feast. Alex was hungry. Grinder had made most of the meal, with some of Coach Grey's help where the mashed potatoes came it. Alex's feet hurt from all the misses he had had on the rainbow pattern test. But that was enough for one day Coach Grey had said at the end. Then he added, "Tomorrow we'll have to do more."

Alex shivered, despite the warmth in his stomach. Tomorrow would be a long day.

Alex looked up to see what his friends were talking about. Grinder was saying, "…So Mr. Grey, how did you build that underground place? I mean, how did you get people to do that for you without that much attention?"

They were in the cabin above the cavern. That was where they ate all the meals. Simon was about to answer when there was a sudden explosion. The roof was suddenly gone and Alex looked up to see…

A helicopter! Armed with missiles and machine-gun cannons! "Get underground," he yelled to Team Extreme. "HURRY!"

The helicopter was about to fire another missile when Coach Grey grabbed his glass…the missile fired, Coach Grey threw his glass away and the missile followed it. It blew up his bed and that half of the house. The explosion blew Alex away from the fireplace. Grey flew back too, but was able to sink down into the underground cavern before another shot was fired.

Alex got to his feet, then dove forward toward the fireplace. The helicopter started firing machine gun cannons at him as he went down the ladder. A bullet hit the ladder, two inches from his hand.

Alex slid down the ladder. "Alex," came a shout from the room with the guns. 

Alex ran to it and the 'Blow-Stuff-Up' gun was suddenly in his hands. "Come on," said Coach Grey. "It's about three solid feet of metal in between the cabin and this cavern. So we have about two minutes before he breaks through with missiles. We need to be ready."

"Right," Alex said. He strapped a few guns around his belt buckle and then got a…, "Coach Grey. How the heck did you get a bazooka?"

Grey grinned. "Connections. Now hurry up."

A sound came from above, like a muffled explosion. "He's trying to break through," Simon explained. "Let's hurry it up."

"Alex," came a cry from behind him. He turned and saw a freaked-out Fidget. "Alex, what the heck is goin' on?! If that's Dr. X, I wanna give him something to think about right now!" She started to pick up a gun but Alex stopped her. "No Fidget. Go get Ricky and Grinder to the hiding place. Go now!"

She frowned but after a few seconds did what she was told.

Another explosion rocked the cavern. "One more shot and he's gonna get through," Grey yelled. Alex nodded and grabbed one more pistol as another explosion rocked the cavern.

Smoke cleared revealing a helicopter looking down at them. The whole ceiling to the cavern was nearly gone. Alex slowly frowned and raised the 'Blow-Stuff-Up' gun to ready……

****

Authors Note

Hey, this is my first Action Man fic. I know it was a little slow at first, but I want to mix the drama with the action. Please review! If I get 3 or more complimentary reviews about this first chapter, I'll continue the series. Thanx for reading! (By the way, Fidget, I love that Jerod series you wrote.)


	2. Enter Grinder

The Action Man Series

X's Dream

Chapter 2

Alex raised the bazooka and fired it at the helicopter. The helicopter started to swerve away but the missile hit the tail. The helicopter rocked from the impact then started to fly away. It got about a hundred yards away when it crashed into the ground, exploding into a hundred pieces.

"Come on," Grey shouted at Alex, "we have to find out who's piloting that thing." They jumped climbed up the side of one of the houses and got onto the ground. They could see the helicopter in the distance and –

Someone jumped out of it. Alex started running towards the crash. There were a few trees around the area, a large cliff-face about fifty yards from the helicopter, and grassland. There would be no escape for the killer.

Alex saw the person look his way and start to run towards the rock wall. "No escape," he yelled as he got closer. "Put your arms on your head." 

It was Asazi, Alex could now tell. She started trying to climb up the rock cliff. Alex stopped running and pulled a 9 mili-meter Smith & Wesson from its holster at his side. He took aim and fired. Asazi fell to the ground. 

Alex had fired a few feet above her head to try and scare into falling down. Alex then ran to her and stopped. She was lying on the ground; her back turned to Alex. He raised the pistol and said, "I know you're awake, Asazi."

"I never could fool you pretty boy," she said and turned over. "Oh," she said, surprise in her voice. "Didn't know you liked that kind of hardware pretty boy," she said, looking at his pistol. "Yeah, whatever. Now who sent you Asazi?"

She smiled and tilted her head to one side. "What would make you think I would tell you something like that?"

Alex frowned. _She's up to something_, his instincts told him. She slowly got to her feet, saying as she got up, "Since you had an…unpleasant encounter yesterday, I figured I would brighten your week."

Alex smiled a fake smile. "Well since you were so kind, perhaps you'd be so kind to tell me who sent you?"

She grinned. "You think its Dr. X, don't you?" She laughed as if it were the stupidest thing. "That is the stupidest thing. You defeated Dr. X. Now who do you think took over his…things?"

Then it hit Alex. "The Council of Thirteen. So there really is one." Coach Grey just reached him. "Ah, the killer Asazi. What brings you out here to try and kill me?" As an afterthought he added, "Again."

Asazi laughed her seductive laugh. "Well I…gotta say, you all are some pricey heads on the market right now." She laughed again. "Very pricey indeed." Asazi looked Grey in the eye. 

"So Coach, what do we do with her," Alex asked. Grey answered, "Take her back to the cavern. Have Grinder, Fidget, and Ricky work on reconstructing the metal roof and we'll…_talk_ with Asazi."

With that, they put Asazi in handcuffs and brought her back to the cavern

-

"Well, well, well," said Asazi. "They fell for it after all."

"Of course they did," replied a rough voice. "Give the binoculars so I can see." Asazi handed the binoculars over to the man. He watched as Action Man and Simon Grey hauled off the fake assassin. "My dream will come true…or more specifically, X's dream."

-

"LET ME AT HER, RIGHT NOW," screamed Fidget as she tried to get past Alex. Her fists were raised and she looked like she was ready to take on Asazi one-on-one. Alex held her back, his hand around her waist.

_If I keep this up, will he keep his hand wrapped around me_, Fidget thought. "LET ME AT HER!" She struggled to get past Alex, but not hard enough to actually get past him. 

"Fidg," shouted Alex. "Calm down." He put his hands on her shoulders and she stopped, shocked that he was actually touching her shoulders. "Fidg-," _I love it when he calls me that_, "-cool it okay? We need you to help fix the roof. Coach says the weathers' gonna get bad tonight."

"Oh, okay," mumbled Fidget. She stuck her tongue out at Asazi as she turned back. 

Alex turned back to Grey. "So what now Coach Grey?"

"We wait. I will stand guard outside tonight. You will watch her and make sure she doesn't try anything. I have a feeling that we aren't going to have tonight. I predict rainy weather too."

Alex nodded. He understood both meanings of 'rainy weather'.

-

Asazi yawned and finally fell asleep.

Alex had to yawn too. It was one in the morning when she finally conked out. Alex got up. "I need a cup o' coffee right about now." It was the biggest secret he kept from his friends. He loved coffee.

Wasn't much, but then again, he didn't keep secrets from people. Alex walked down to the living room and poured himself a cup of coffee. He yawned. He had had a whole day of training, then had to fight a helicopter, _and_ even now, he had to stay awake all night. He sipped some of the warm coffee…

"Ah," he said quietly, the warm liquid going down his throat. Then he noticed a slight aftertaste. "That's odd," he said to himself. 

Suddenly Asazi's voice was behind him and he whirled around to see Asazi standing in the doorway. "How did-," Alex started to say when she cut him off. "So you like my wonder-drink huh?" 

Alex blinked. Then he started laughing. This was so stupid. He laughed even harder and harder. He drank more coffee, as if hoping it would calm him down. When he finished the cup, the last drop, he fell to the floor…unconscious. 

Asazi rolled her eyes. The 'aftertaste' was a special chemical that gives the human brain more energy than it can take. Then, it cuts it off in a single instant, shutting it down for a few hours. Harmless. Asazi mumbled the word 'rookie' at Alex and wondered how she was going to pick him up.

Then she shrugged. "Oh well," and hoisted him up and over her shoulder. She walked down to the end of the cavern, where Simon Grey was standing on the ladder. His head was above the cavern, surveying the landscape outside for any…suspicious movement. 

Asazi shook her head, mumbling the word 'stupidity'. She yanked his leg down off the ladder. Grey let out a yell and fell down the ladder, hitting his head on the floor. She shook her head again. Then climbed up the ladder, carelessly not checking to see if Grey was unconscious.

Once she was outside, she walked toward the rock cliff. A small engine noise could be heard in the distance. Suddenly, as if out of nowhere, an F-18 Hornet appeared, hovering a few feet off the ground. Tempest could be seen inside. 

Asazi climbed up a ladder on the side and dumped Alex's body in her seat. She then got in herself, and scooted him over so she actually had room.

"Let's go," she said to Tempest and he nodded. The plane started to fly when a sudden light flashed in the distance and Tempest yelled, "EJECT!"

Asazi yelled, " _CRAP,_" and hit the eject button. The windshield above her slid back and the seat flew from the plane in half-a-second. She was thrown from the seat, Action Man's body flying away too. She flew straight into a tree and…lost consciousness. Unfortunately, there was a gash in her head, hidden by her green hair. It _gushed_ with blood.

Action Man hit the ground and rolled the commotion bringing him back to full alert and awareness. "What the…whoa!"

The Hornet blew up, the wing flying straight at Alex. Alex hit the dirt and it flew over him, cutting off a few hairs…when it was behind him, Alex got up on his feet. _What in the world is going on?!_

He started to head back to the cavern when he heard a voice in the tree he was walking by. A young, mad voice. "Hey! Action Puny, wanna piece of _ME?!_ Alex started to look up but Tempest had already jumped out of the tree. 

Alex's knees collapsed under Tempest's weight. "Prepare to DIE, Action Man," Tempest yelled, aiming the two metal rods at Alex's head. He-

BLAM!

The gun fired the bullet straight into Tempest's heart, the bullet going all the way through and hitting a tree behind Tempest. Tempest fall back, dead. Blood was on the grass behind him and he fell onto it…

Alex got up and looked at Tempest, then at his killer…Coach Grey. Grey looked at the ground. "It's not an easy job we have," he said simply.

Alex nodded in agreement…then exploded. "What the hell do you think your doing? You _killed_ him! And he's only about 20 years old. You IDIOT! There is _always_ an alternative!" Alex stopped and looked at Tempest's limp body. A pool of blood was slowly surrounding it.

Alex shook his head in disgust and walked away. 

"I'm sorry," Coach Grey whispered. It wasn't for Alex, or himself. It was for Tempest. Grey fell to his knees. He had killed a boy. "What have I done," he moaned. This is horrible…" And Simon Grey started crying…

-

Grinder

It was a sad thing. To watch Alex and Coach Grey bury the poor kid…I shook my head. 

Grey said that it had to be done, or Alex would've died…it still wasn't right. He didn't have to kill him. He could've just shot a hand or arm, or he could've just shot into the air for all we know…

I sighed and turned around. Asazi had disappeared. So we still had to look for her. I started walking. I didn't know why, but I felt like I needed some air. I mean, some _air_. I hopped into the convertible, started the engine and took off. I heard Fidget yelling for me to stop. I didn't.

I cruised toward the nearest town, something like 'Adorer' or something. I entered the city, found the theater and walked inside. I still had a few dollars. I needed something to take my mind off of…recent events.

I watched a movie called 'Vixen'. It was disgusting. Just a bunch of people touching other people and rubbing on each other……

I left about thirty minutes into it. As I walked back outside I saw the rating: nc-17. Oh well, I thought. I guess you always should check the rating before you check the movie. I decided to go the park. It was still a little cooler up here in Canada. A few patches of snow in a few shaded spots.

I found the park and parked the convertible. As I walked through the park, I passed several people, some asking, "How are you doing, mate," with a British accent, and others asked the same with a different accent. 

Definitely a different place then Jamaica. 

I walked around the park a few times, after about an hour I reached the convertible and drove back to Grey's place. Or Grey's pieces it seemed to be lately.

Something had happened. I could tell immediately, as I drove up the driveway (a little trail) to his place. I parked on the driveway and then realized what was bugging me. Burn marks on the walls around the place. 

I jumped out of the convertible and crawled toward the…cavern?! It was destroyed. Completely obliterated. You could hardly tell it used to be there. "Fidget," I yelled, searching for them. I looked under the burnt metals and burning wood…nothing.

Nobody.

"I got lucky," I said to myself. "I left just in time."

"You weren't- ack- lucky," said somebody from behind me.

I jumped up and whirled around to see Fidget! She was pushing a huge piece of metal off of her. "Are you all right," I asked as I helped her up. 

"They killed Vinny," she complained, then added, "And they took Ricky, Grey, and Alex." She looked okay; burnt in a couple places but okay. 

"So what happened," I asked. 

"About two minutes after you left, two F-18 Hornets flew over the canyon and bombed the place. I was looking at some of the wreckage of the first Hornet and…BOOM!" I jumped. "Suddenly Alex was doing his 'super-power thingy' and Grey was yelling and Ricky was screaming…," she lowered her head and shook it. "I ran and hid under a tree. But a few explosions later and I was flying into the cavern.

"Then a wall fell on me and…well, here I am. All I know is that they also had a helicopter."

I nodded. "I don't suppose you'd know who _they_ are, would you?"

She frowned and yelled, "DON'T YOU THINK I WOULD'VE TOLD YOU IF I KNEW!!!???"

She was stressed, I could tell. "Calm down, Fidget. I was just wondering. So, what do we do now?"

She just shrugged. We walked back to the convertible and climbed in. I started 'er up and cruised back down to Adorer. We then parked in the park and slept in the convertible, sleeping to soft, classical music tunes……

****

Authors Note

So is it getting better? I don't know yet…I haven't really planned the story…heck, I never do. But I'll keep going. I don't think it'll be as long as my other story. Anyway, tell me what you think and I'll get back at you!


	3. Enter Grey

The Action Man Series

X's Dream

Chapter 3

Grinder woke up the next morning and looked in the back seat of the convertible. Fidget was there, sleeping comfortably. Grinder shrugged and quietly got out of convertible. 

_Might as well see how the town's doing_, he thought. He yawned as he walked down the sidewalk. Adorer was a town of about 15,000 people. It was a nice, quiet town that had probably had its typical gossips and rich people. Grinder sighed. 

_When Fidget wakes up, I'm going to have to ask her a few more questions._ He shivered at the thought. He glanced at his watch; 9:39. _Maybe I should get a little more rest._

Grinder shrugged. This would definitely be a long day. 

Grinder walked back to the convertible and gently woke up Fidget. When she was awake, she looked down at her belly and cried, "Vinny!" Grinder sighed. "Its dead Fidget…"

Her face sagged with sadness. "I forgot," she mumbled. A sort of growl erupted from somewhere nearby. Grinder looked at Fidget and she blushed and said, "Breakfast?" Grinder patted his pockets. He had spent the last of his money on the sickening movie yesterday. 

"Nope," he replied. "Just traveling."

Fidget frowned. "Poor Alex. And Ricky…and if I ever get my hands on Grey I'll squeeze him so tight that his brains'll pop out." She smashed her fist into her palm and made growl-like noise. "Cool down Fidget."

She sat back as the convertible started up and left Adorer. "So where are we going," Fidget asked as she plopped into the seat next to Grinder. "We're going back to Grey's place. We might find some hints as to where Alex and Ricky are."

She nodded, thinking, _I hope Alex is okay…_

-

BAM! 

The fist drove into Alex's stomach harder than the last ten times. Alex cried out in pain. "Didn't know I was this strong did you," teased Asazi. Alex shook his head. He couldn't talk; there was too much pain…BAM! Asazi drove in another fist.

"That's more than enough 12," said a deep, eerie voice from the darkness. 

Asazi stepped away and Alex fell to his feet. He had the wind knocked out of him, not to mention his ribs were bruised. "Who- (pant)- are you," Alex asked in between breaths. 

"Its not _who_ I am," replied the man. "Its _what_ I am that counts. You see Action Man-," he sneered the words 'Action Man', "-I have been watching you and Dr. X bicker and fight over the _dumbest_, and I do mean that, stupidest things. You Alex, trying to save the world from my own lab rat." The voice laughed.

He stayed in the shadows but Alex could here him pacing. "Dr. X never really tried to do anything. He merrily did something, then waited for you to show up and _then_ he would try to carry out the rest of his plan." He paused. "Alex, do you understand? No? I'll explain. X could've started his neo-human revolution _a long time ago_. But since he really wasn't trying, he didn't."

_What,_ Alex thought. _That voice sounds…familiar._

"Dr. X was a test subject for the Council of the Thirteen. Asazi has been placed at 12, and I hoped that the man named Simon Grey would join us but…he had a…change of pace."

Alex slowly got to his feet and looked around him. Nothing but shadows. He was in a circle of light but other than that, it was pitch black. "The Council of the Thirteen have decided that you are a threat to them. Personally, all I think you are is a professional stunt man wimp, but the AMP Factor is a little dangerous to mess around with."

"So after testing you and watching you deal with Dr. X, the Council has declared you… dangerous. And that means…_death_."

Asazi stepped out of the shadows with her crossbow in hand. Alex frowned and yelled, "Who are _you_? That's what I want to know. Who would be smart enough to think of all that junk you just told me?"

Lights suddenly came on in the room and Alex could see all around him. It was a computer room, filled with high-tech machinery. There were a few windows and Alex could see a mountain outside, snow covering it. There were also magazines and computer disks scattered around on the floor.

"Don't move pretty boy," said Asazi, her crossbow aimed at his head. 

The voice was now behind Alex. "So you didn't recognize me, did you? It figures that my _rival_ wouldn't remember me, since he didn't CARE ABOUT ME!"

Alex turned around and gasped…_Brandon!?_

"How the…why," Alex started to say but shock was completely controlling him. A million thoughts flying around his brain. 

"Yes, your old _friend_ Brandon," Brandon said, sneering the word friend. "And now, Action Man, face the wrath of the Council…" Brandon laughed as Asazi pulled the trigger, firing a knife straight Alex's head. But Alex had his own plans. He had already triggered the AMP Factor.

_"AMP IT UP," _he yelled. He back-flipped away from danger, the knife only grazing his arm. He grabbed the knife in mid-air and landed on the ground. Still twisting around, he let go of the knife and it flew towards a window, breaking it apart.

Alex heard gunfire as he jumped forward, diving through the window-frame. He fell for a few seconds; his eyes closed as freezing cold air surrounded him. _SPLASH!_

_COLD_ was Alex's first thought and then, _water._

He had landed in a body of water, freezing cold water. He swam up and up, trying to reach air. His lungs started to burn. He opened his eyes and saw that the surface was at least thirty feet above him. _Swim Alex_, he told himself, trying to survive. _Swim up! You can do it!_

His lungs now screamed for fresh, new air. Only fifteen more feet…

He started to let out his air as he drove himself up. Cold water filled his mouth and lungs; cold, salty water…Alex stopped swimming and let his hands float above him…_I guess this is it_, he thought as the water filled his lungs and-

His hand surfaced. He looked up and saw that his head was one foot from fresh air! Alex propelled himself up as his vision started to darken…splash! He took in fresh air! Fresh AIR!!! 

He choked and hacked out the water and breathed in more air. Precious, wonderful-

Something whizzed by his ear and hit the water next to him. He started to turn and look when another one hit an inch from his chest. _Bullets! I'm getting shot at!_

With a determined look on his face he dove under water. _Shoot me if you can_, he thought, diving deeper. When he was about twenty feet deep he swam for about thirty seconds and then surfaced. He had no time to see what building he had jumped from because Asazi was still shooting.

He dove back under after he regained his air. He repeated this several times, not looking at where he was going. Then, quite suddenly, he realized his body was shutting down. His arms and legs were going numb…_too cold_, he realized. He swam back to the surface and looked around him. 

There was an iceberg floating by him a few feet away. He swam toward and climbed onto it… rubbing his arms. He shivered and looked back at the direction that he had jumped from…, "Whoa…"

He was nearly speechless. It was a huge building. About fifty stories high, a hundred yards wide. He could see the open window where he had jumped. It was about thirteen stories high. There were very few windows on the building and it was painted black. 

Alex's eyes looked down to what the building was standing on. Fields of snow and ice…a glacier. He shivered again and wondered _where am I?_

-

"WHERE IS HE," screamed Fidget to no one. It echoed through the area and Grinder shook his and rolled his eyes. "You know, that won't help," said Grinder. 

Fidget slowly turned and glared at him, raising one eyebrow giving him a look that just made him laugh. "What are you laughing at," she asked in her detective-tone-of-voice. Grinder stopped laughing. 

Fidget suddenly fell on her butt and started crying. "Grinder, what's going to happen to me if they are gone? I'm an orphan and you all are the only family I've ever had…" Grinder slowly sat down next to her.

"Don't worry Fidg," he said. "Knowing Alex, he's already gotten away. Besides, Dr. X is our worst enemy and he's gone, so don't worry, Alex can handle it."

She shook her and cried harder. "That's my point Grinder. Whoever took Alex got him _while_ he was doing his super-hero thing. They know he can do that and…" She cried. 

"Oh," said Grinder. That simple…so she…loves Alex? Grinder's eyes rose in surprise at his own thoughts…then he asked, "Fidget…do you…_like_ Alex?"

For a few minutes she didn't answer. She just buried her head in her hands and cried. Then she put her head on Grinder's shoulder and stopped crying. "Yeah…I guess so. But what do we do now?"

"I don't know Fidg," replied Grinder, looking at the sky. I honestly can't answer that…" Clouds were forming in the sky; they had been moving in since the morning but now they were dark, as if threatening to rain. 

"I hope that they are okay," Fidget mumbled. Grinder nodded. "Me too Fidg…me too."

-

Grey

_They'll never understand_, I thought, shaking my head. The Council just doesn't get it. I tried-

"AAAHHH," I yelled in pain as another surge of electricity went through me. I heard Asazi's voice say something about 'them'. I shook my head even though I didn't know what she was talking about…

"AAAHHH," I yelled again. This time it was more of a scream. 

"That's enough Asazi," said a…strangely familiar voice. "Release his chains." My vision was blurred by pain but I felt the shackles that were holding me to the wall let me go. I fell to the ground. I had burn marks all over me.

"Simon Grey. Trying to save the world again, eh?" The voice snorted. _I know that voice_, I thought, trying to place whomever it was. "You thought you knew everything, didn't you? Well, you didn't. You don't even know half of what there is to know." I slowly started to get.

My vision was beginning to clear. I looked up and saw Asazi next to me, her crossbow armed with a simple, small spear, aimed at my head. I looked in the direction that the voice was coming from. Shadows.

"You see, we just finished off Alex, and the Council now finds _you_, Mr. Grey, as a threat to us too. Since you know more people that can trigger the AMP Factor, you are to be…terminated. But since you've interfered with the Dr. X plan, you are to die…a slow death." The voice changed tones when it said, "Asazi, go open the windows." 

She got up and went into the shadows. I realized that there was window back in the shadows. Two windows. The voice continued. "We were testing Alex to see if he were a threat to us and YOU interfered. If you hadn't, he probably wouldn't have died a few minutes ago."

_Dead! Alex is…dead!_ "You LIE," I yelled at the hidden man. I could picture him smirk at me. "Do I?"

Cold air was blowing in through the windows and I shivered. I realized I didn't have a shirt on, only a long pair of jeans. 

"You are to die by…freezing," the voice said, the coldness of his sentence matching his voice. Then someone turned on the lights in the room and my face went from anger to utter shock, and then confusion. 

It was _Brandon!?_

He smirked at me. "Have a nice day Mr. Grey." He started to head for the only door in the room when he added, "By the way, the forecast says its there's going to be…a blizzard. So be careful Mr. Grey." Brandon left the room, Asazi following him. They locked the steel-reinforced door and I was alone.

I stood up and looked around the dimly lit room. The walls were barren, there was a dresser but I found nothing inside the drawers. The wind blew into the room giving me a cold chill. 

I aimed the one lamp that lit the room toward me, hoping to get a little extra heat. More wind blew in and I thought _why don't I just shut the windows?_ I shook my head and laughed.

I walked over to one and tried to…whoo! It was stuck or something. I put all my weight on it but it didn't budge. _How…_, I started to question and then realized it was pointless. They may be terrorists, but they weren't stupid. I walked back to my corner with the lamp and sat down… knowing that my life was over…

-

Alex shivered as the wind picked up. He had to keep his muscles moving, had to find a way into that…fortress. _But I would have to swim_, he thought. Another icy wind hit him and shivered again. 

His eyes scanned the skies around him. To the south, or what he thought was the south, there were dark clouds approaching. It was snowing over there, Alex could see it. And the clouds were coming his way…that meant that there was a blizzard coming. 

Alex looked at the water, then back at the clouds. Then he looked at the huge building. _What have I got to lose_, he thought, and dived into the cold, freezing water.

****

Authors Note

Is it getting better? Plz tell me or give me some ideas in the review.

I love hearing from y'all. 


	4. Enter Ricky (Pg-13)

The Action Man Series

X's Dream

**Authors Note: This chapter is rated PG-13 **

Chapter 4

The freezing water chilled him as he swam toward the glacier, the current trying to slow him down and push him back. After a few minutes of determined swimming, Alex reached the glacier. He climbed up the ice wall and stood up, the cold water running down his soaked clothes. 

_First order of business…warmer clothes._

Alex jogged up to building. There was a door…but was there a guard? Alex shrugged and walked in, feeling immediate heavenly warmth. Then a not-so-heavenly voice. "Who the heck are YOU?!"

Alex turned and saw a buff man, a little taller than him and obviously stronger. "Hey," Alex said casually. The man had two guns; an M-16 and a 9-mili meter. Both were strapped around the guy. 

_Okay, he's armed and dangerous._

The man looked suspiciously at Alex and asked, "Who are you? Are you—," he was cut off when Alex slid forward and punched him on the lower jaw. The man stepped back, a little stunned. 

But then he shrugged and picked up Alex, crushed his back. Alex started to choke and felt bones starting to crunch. He struggled and squirmed but it wasn't any use. The man was…to… strong…

Alex started to see stars and then it occurred to him that his legs were close to…

POW! 

Alex's knee went straight up into the other man's groin, releasing Alex almost instantly. Alex fell to the ground and breathed in air. _I've been losing a lot a air lately_, he thought. Then he got to his feet to see that-

Bam! The man's fist smashed into Alex's nose, sending Alex flying back. Alex hit the dirt and rolled away from his enemies' hard tackle. Alex got to his feet and kicked the guy in the ribs. Then ripped the guys rifle away and smashed the rifle-butt into the man's head.

He went limp and his brain shut down. "That outta hold you for awhile," Alex said and started down the only hallway. It led to one elevator. "Pretty simple," he thought. The walls were white with no design whatsoever. 

Alex pressed the button and he heard the low volume of gears grinding inside. 

_Ding!_

The door opened and there was…

-

Fidget flew back from the explosion. "AAHH," she screamed as she flew. She hit a tree head-on but somehow; it didn't knock her out. It just hurt real bad. She got to her feet and looked at the helicopter flying toward her. She could see Dr. X in the pilot's seat.

He started firing machine guns at her and she screamed and started running off. _Run Fidget. You can do it. Run._ Alex? _Just run._ She ran as the sound of Alex's voice in her head motivating her. Then the helicopter fired another missile and it flew right through her stomach, ripping her insides apart. She fell to the ground, her body spilt in half at the waistline. The pain…

She opened her eyes and saw her own legs on the ground a few feet away. "AAHH," she screamed in pure horror. Then machine gun bullets ripped into her legs and a trail of dirt kicking up started toward. She screamed again as the bullets approached her. She started to crawl with her arms when the bullets ripped into her…

"AAAAHHHH! AAHH! SHIT…," she stopped, gasping for air and then added, "WHAT THE HELL IS GOIN' ON??!!"

Fidget jerked her body up, cold sweat covering her. She frantically looked around her, her adrenaline rush keeping her keen senses on full alert. She was in the back seat of the convertible. The skies above her dark and vast. No stars in the night sky. Then she realized that she was looking at the ceiling of the convertible. They had to put the top up because it had started raining.

She looked out a window and saw the rain pouring down hard. She sighed. That was a nasty nightmare. She lay back down and closed her eyes, hoping that no more nightmares would come as she drifted into another dream of…Alex. 

-

Alex gasped, shock covering his face. Then his face went from shock to anger. Then back to shock. "How the…what the…" He couldn't say anything.

Dr. X looked at him and said, "Good evening Mr. Man. Hope you are…_enjoying_ the Council's company." He looked Alex up and down and added, "I see that they've already showed their hospitality." 

Alex blinked. It was the old Dr. X, the first one that Alex had fought. His old, gray skin was beginning to rot. His left eye gleamed red with an implant. "Well, I'll be seeing you Mr. Man. Right now, I don't think that a confrontation would be wise."

_Huh?_

Dr. X seemed to read Alex's mind. He sighed and continued, "I honestly need to get back to my plans, none of which involve you anymore. I have…_other_ responsibilities." Dr. X pushed past Alex and rolled down the hallway. His lower body still on the extended wheels that were like a built-in wheelchair.

Alex thought quick, remembering Brandon's comments about him and X. "Dr. X, what if I told you that…I think that we should allies." X stopped and turned, his head looking at Alex. "Go on," he replied. 

"First you get me some warm clothes and a place where I can warm up, and I'll tell you things that you would wish I hadn't. About _me_…," Alex paused, got X's face with a mean look and said, "and _you_."

X wheeled back a few feet, getting away from Alex. He doubted that Alex Man knew something he didn't, but if he did, it might be worth hearing. After all, if he _did_ give Alex some clothes he might be able to slip a trilibug…

"Okay then Mr. Man," X said. "Follow me and I'll suit your needs _as long as_ you keep your end of the bargain. And after that, you're back outside and on your own."

Alex nodded. "Deal."

X hesitated, thinking, and then said, "Follow me." He wheeled back outside and they traveled several hundred yards in the cold snow. The weather was definitely picking up. Winds reaching at least twenty miles-per-hour and dumping a lot of snow. 

X approached a huge wall of snow and stopped in front of it. He looked at it for a few seconds and then reached out with his hand and hit the snow in a few different places, all close to each other. Suddenly, the huge wall of snow wasn't snow. 

It was a ship, about fifty yards long and…Alex just blinked. It was bigger than his last airship that used to belong to Tempest. Dr. X's hand punched in a few more numbers on what Alex could now see was a number pad. _Oh; that's what he was hitting when he de-activated the cloak._

A door opened up and X wheeled himself into the ship. 

_This is taking to long_, Alex thought. _I gotta go help Grey and Ricky._

Dr. X led his way through the ship. He eventually came to a spare room that was obviously a guestroom. X wheeled himself over to the dresser drawer and opened a drawer. Alex tensed up, thinking X was gonna pull out a trilibug. 

Instead he pulled out a whole winter wardrobe for Alex and handed it over to Alex. "There," he said. "Now, about this information of yours. What is it about?"

"It's about our fighting."

X visibly tensed up too. Something wasn't right here; Mr. Man must be planning something.

"We were pawns Dr. X. We were used to test me; to see if I was a threat to the Council."

Dr. X spun around and said, "That is _nonsense_. I am member 1 of the Council of Thirteen. I am also their founder. I know everything about the Council and—," Dr. X stopped when he noticed Alex shaking his head.

"That's what they want you to think. We were pawns. They knew that I had the AMP Factor and were worried that, if found out about their plans, would interfere and mess them up." Alex paused, enjoying the look of confusion on his nemesis's face. "Brandon is member 1. _He _took your place because…well I don't know why, but all they needed you was so you could test _me_."

Alex waited for an answer. 

"I…I suppose that means that I could've…started the revolution a long time ago. All those times I called in to headquarters to see if you were available, I wasn't doing that, I was asking for…orders." Dr. X's face went from realization to grim anger as he continued to think out loud. 

"And that means that…you are right Mr. Man. They _used_me. They, they…" Pure anger masked his face. "No one uses _me_. That's not real. I will not accept it." A look of defiance crossed his face.

Alex added, "I bet that since they think I'm dead and the only real threat is gone, they don't need you anymore. And since you no so much, I bet they need to…_dispose_ of you." 

Dr. X whirled around and smashed his rotting hand into the wall. "THOSE FOOLS will NOT use me like that. _Revenge_ is in order Mr. Man. Since the truth has come out, it seems that you and me are now allies. Lets go get ready."

Alex nodded and X led the way out of the room. X explained on the way, "I keep a full supply of trilibugs here, Mr. Man." He added, "_And_…," he opened double doors and entered a room, "a full inventory of weapons for all my needs." 

Alex's eyebrows rised. The room was full of guns on the walls and guns scattered about on the floor and shelves upon shelves of them… "Whoa," he commented. There were also knives and other various weapons, but mainly guns.

"Strap up, Mr. Man," Dr. X said. "This is a day that neither of us will forget, I believe."

Alex nodded. _Mainly because of this room._

Alex changed into the wardrobe of clothes that X had provided (he made sure that there weren't any surprises hidden in them either, a.k.a. trilibug). Then he started strapping up. He put holsters around his waist and right leg. He strapped another one around his torso and a knife around his right shin. This is war, he thought, smiling.

"Mr. Man, I recommend this gun," Dr. X said, tossing the BSU at him. "The security in that building is more than you could imagine."

Alex nodded and then asked, "Why can't you just enter in the codes?"

X stopped and replied, "Because once they see through the security cameras that we have arrived, they will send the actual security systems."

A grim look appeared on Alex's face. _I hope that Ricky and Grey are all right_, he thought as he started filling his holsters with guns.

-

Ricky

The door to the room opened. 

I jerked my head to the left, toward the door, and gasped in fear. Panic surrounded me and I almost bathed in it. "Oh, uh, hi guys," I said shakily. This wasn't looking good. "Uh, ho-o-o-w ya' doin'?" My hands, which were in shackles, started shaking. I was chained to a wall.

It was Asazi and…Brandon?! "Brandon," I said in surprise. "How are you doing, I mean, uh, haven't seen for—

"Shut up you pathetic worm," he said, sneering as he said 'you'. 

I quickly nodded my head, my bangs flying everywhere. "O-o-kay, uh, sh-sha-sha-sure." I knew that what he said was true; I was a pathetic worm. A pathetic, cowardly worm. I could've saved Grey during the capture.

I could've pushed him away from the blow that nearly killed him. But instead I hid behind a tree, watching in utter panic as Fidget flew away. I didn't even help her. I was a fool; a cowardly, pathetic, fool (and worm if Brandon says so). 

"Since Alex is already dead and Grey will be dying shortly, I've been wondering what to do to you, Ricky. You were a good person to me…half the time. When Alex and I were going to work together-," he took a bite into an apple he had, then gulped it down and continued, "-but THAT was because you wanted PROMOTION!"

"YOU ARE A SELF-CENTERED FOOL!"

I nodded in agreement, half because I was scared and half because I really did agree. I glanced at Asazi and she smiled, standing on one leg, with her hand on her hip. "So, Ricky, I've decided that since you did care for me a little bit, you can live for another hour."

I blinked. I was expecting death. I was so scared that I was shaking and wetting myself…and now I'd have to do it for another hour. "Oh, u-u-uh that's-s-s gre-ea-ea-eat!" I winced. I sounded like Tony Tiger.

Brandon's face became pure evil. "Oh. You must think this is a game or a Master Vision joke huh? You must really think you're great if you're MOCKING ME!" Brandon turned to Asazi and said, "Give him a slow death. Grey's death." Then he left the room. On his way out, just before he left, he glared at me and left.

"Well then," Asazi said once he was gone. "I hope you are having fun." She opened a window and strolled over to the other one. "I wish pretty boy would've been better," she said as she opened the second window. 

Then she headed for the exit and just before she left, she looked at me and smiled. It almost warmed my insides. Almost. She said, "Oops!" Then jogged over to me and released the chains. I could've attacked her. 

I could've _at least tried_ to escape. But I was too scared of her. Too much of a fool. 

She leaned down close to my face, just inches from my lips and said, "Say hi to Alex for me." 

And she left.

And she left me to die as the cold snow blew in from outside. I would freeze in about an hour. I would die in about two.


	5. Enter Brandon (Pg-13)

The Action Man Series

X's Dream

**Authors Note: This chapter is rated PG-13**

Chapter 5

The freezing air blew into the room harder than ever.

The snow blowing in harder than earlier too, creating a drift on one wall of the room. In one corner of the room, to right of the windows in which the air was coming from sat a shivering Ricky. 

It was cold, his air turning into little ice spikes, or specifically, icicles. The blizzard outside was strengthening. Ricky could tell. He had already tried to break through the door. It was steel-enforced; in other words, impossible to break through. 

Yeah, it was a sad situation…but Ricky didn't think so. _I deserve to die_, he thought. _I could've saved Grey. I could've help Fidget and Alex when they needed me. But I am a coward._ He sat in the corner.

He knew that in about half-an-hour, if the wind worsened and the snow kept piling up, he would freeze alive.

_Always wanting a part of the action but when it comes…_

-

Action Man and Dr. X slowly walked through the increasingly powerful blizzard toward the huge fortress. "I thought that it was the Council of Doom," Alex commented.

X nodded. "That it was…but eventually three of the positions were already full so I realized that I need more people. It was renamed the Council of Thirteen…but of course, not by me."

Alex agreed and thought _He isn't too happy about the truth. I hope he doesn't turn on me. _Alex snapped out of it when X said, "I used to hate you very much Mr. Man. But now I realize that you were just trying to help the world."

"And even though I was too, I have come to realize that even though my intentions were good… they probably could've had…_less violent_ solutions…"

Alex didn't say anything; what was there to say? X was having a change of heart…sort of. 

"I will, of course, continue my research and quest for neo-humanity, but…I will _attempt_ less… casualty-wise courses of action."

Alex nodded and smiled. "That's great X. Just hope that we live through this to continue that research." 

X nodded. "We should have a plan. I will create a diversion; I will begin destroying all the security cameras and then, when I am about to be captured, tell you to go ahead. That way the path will be clear and they won't know you're there or know where you are."

_Sounds good_, Alex thought. 

They reached the building. "Well X, I'll keep in contact through the com-links. If you need back-up, just call." Alex smiled. "Good luck X."

X nodded. "And the same to you Mr. Man." Then Dr. X opened the door to the building and went inside, destroying the camera that monitored the front room in the process. Alex stepped inside and said, "I'll wait here."

Dr. X smiled at him. "Good luck with your part Mr. Man. I shall, if I don't die, respect your AMP Factor after this." 

_He will WHAT?!_

Alex blinked and watched as X wheeled himself down the hall. The elevator doors opened and he went inside and then they shut, carrying him somewhere above Alex. 

The wind shrieked outside; Alex grimaced. Things weren't looking good…not good at all.

-

Tempest jerked awake. 

He looked around the dark room he was in. He glanced up at the twenty small TV screens up on the wall in front of him. Twenty different rooms were displayed. Tempest looked closer at one and frowned. 

He took his feet off the desk and grabbed a keyboard. He hit a few function keys and then glanced up at monitor 14. No difference. Still nothing but static and fuzziness. 

Tempest picked up a nearby phone and said, "Check out 14," and then hung up. He glared at the monitor and said, "Stupid machines."

Then he got back into his chair, put his feet back onto the desk and thought about his 'replacement'. He heard the news a couple hours ago; he was shot through the heart. Tempest snorted. That geekaziod was definitely a replacement for the mission. 

Heard that Asazi's replacement was killed too, but lasted longer than his. _Oh well_, Tempest thought. The bitch could fight. 

Tempest sat upright, very quickly…_I just…cussed?!_

He smiled and thought, _she is a bitch!_ He smiled again. _I could get used to this. _

-

Grey realized he couldn't even move his jaw; the spit inside had frozen the joints. _Glad its stuck open_, he thought. The light bulb had gone out a little while ago, and the blizzard was picking up. "Thi-thi-this shi-I-I-t is co-col-col-cold," he said; he kept moving his tongue so that it wouldn't freeze. 

_I'd say I've got about ten minutes till I freeze over…about thirty until I die._

Simon Grey got up, walked over to the door and started beating on it for the hundredth time. No use, he thought. I'm just gonna…die.

Grey sat back down felt weariness come over him. It took a lot a energy to keep warm…Grey fought the urge to sleep. _You sleep you die!_ But it was still there, tempting him for just on wink…

-

Alex jumped as he heard gunfire above him. Definitely gunfire. 

His com-link popped on. "Mr. Man, I've encountered some…turbulence. Your assistance would be most-," he paused and made a grunting like a sound, "-appreciated."

"On my way," Alex replied. He ran down the hallway; he was a walking arsenal. Guns strapped around his legs, two guns wrapped around his back, ammo on his belt, and knives wrapped around his shins and arms. 

"Time to check it out," he said to himself as he ran down the hallway, "dial it in," he said as the elevator door opened, "-and _AMP IT UP!_"

The elevator started rise as he punched in the 13th floor button…then as Alex looked at the number pad more closely, he realized they were all 13. "Uh, X? I have a problem. Which thirteen on you on?"

No reply. But gunfire erupted and bullets tore into the elevator. Alex jumped to his right and hit the open-door button as he did. "My floor," he grunted and threw himself onto the floor.

It was war. 

A long hallway went down and then came to a four-way intersection. Alex ducked as bullets streamed by him. On Alex's side of the intersection was an overturned steel table, creating a wall of bulletproof metal. Bummer it was only five feet tall. There were some lamps on the sides of the walls scattered about around the hallway and a desk in a corner, on the opposite side of Alex.

On the opposite side was Asazi and Brandon! They were hiding and shooting from behind another intersection down the hallway. Alex ducked as another high-energy blast flew at him from Brandon's…_what the?!_

On Brandon's left arm was a gun strapped around his arm. It was totally cool…but deadly. It was basically Dr. X's gun when Brandon was Dr. X or…whatever. Alex crawled up to the steel table. 

Dr. X had fallen down; his lower-body mechanical attachment couldn't pick him up. "So what do we do," asked Alex. 

"We MUST _KILL_ them," X replied in a sadistic voice. Enraged and out-of-control. It looked and sounded like X wasn't having the best of days. 

"Cool it," Alex said, almost laughing. Dr. X was always calm and polite even though they were enemies. "THEY WILL DIIIIIIIIEEEEE," he screamed again and pushed himself up with his hands.

He raised both hands, which were armed with automatics, and fired at Asazi and Brandon. 

_No_, thought Alex. _He'll hurt Brandon!_ A voice in the back of his head seemed to say _but he's your enemy._ No, Alex thought again. He's just…just…

Purple liquid splattered onto Alex's face. X flew back, his left arm no longer attached and his chest bursting with purple blood from multiple bullet holes. Purple blood began to soak into the floor and one more shot from Asazi's crossbow sent X falling to the ground.

Alex crawled over to him and started to rip his shirt when X said, "Don't even try, Mr. Man. I _want _to die…my life is a hoax and…" His head rolled to the left and his arms went limp. The mechanical heart slowly stopped pumping…

Alex closed his eyes shut…_this wasn't supposed to happen. NO ONE was supposed to get hurt._

His breathing became fast.

His adrenaline began to pump. 

His heart racing and his brain beginning to use the AMP Factor.

He jumped to his feet, guns in hands and he yelled, "_AMP IT UP!_" The calculations flew into his head and out as he quickly estimated his best idea for taking them out. The little lamps on the wall, the steel table in front of him, Asazi and Brandon on the other end… He chose his pattern.

Action Man jumped toward the wall, feet first, then, when his feet hit the wall, he pushed himself up and popped up into the ceiling. Like he thought (or calculated), it was hollow, ventilation shafts above the fake cardboard ceiling. 

Alex pulled the rest of himself up, a crossbow stabbing his leg as he yanked it up. _Damn!_ He looked at his leg and pulled the crossbow out, throwing it to the ground. He crawled through the vents, getting away from the gunfire. 

When he was above a different hallway, he busted out part of the ceiling and hung out, the lower half of his legs keeping him hanging from the ceiling. The gunfire ceased and he quietly pulled out the two 50-caliber pistols from his rib-holsters. He waited for the enemies to step away from their hiding placed and step into his view.

He saw a green crossbow peek out from behind a corner. _I bet they have cardboard walls too_, Alex thought with a nasty grin and aimed his pistol at where Asazi _should_ be standing around the corner. 

A grim look of hatred passed across Alex's face and he fired three rounds. The crossbow was dropped and Alex grinned a nasty grin as he heard a cry of pain. _Die!_

Alex fired three more, then dropped out of his place in the ceiling. He walked quietly up to the corner. He could hear Brandon and Asazi saying something. "I..I…I wish we could've…actually had time for…" It was Asazi. "Sorry…Brando-do-don…"

Alex looked around the corner for a brief second. Asazi was choking up blood, Brandon holding her head in his arms, shaking his head. "NO!" Brandon's yell was like a knife to Alex's heart. He had…he had killed Brandon's girl.

"Asazi! Don't die! PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!"

Tears formed in Alex's eyes. He had done this. He had hurt Brandon so badly…_and for what?_

Alex turned and started to walk away, disgusted with himself…

-

Brandon

__

All my life.

_All my life that freak has taken my life; my prizes, my trophies, my work, and now…Asazi._ "Asazi, don't die, please," I whimpered to her. She smiled and coughed up blood. After a few convulsions she finished her sentence. 

"Brandon…I'm sorry but there is something that I _must_ tell you before I…" She hacked up more blood, some of it splattering on my face. I didn't care. My one love of life, taken from me. Taken from me by _Alex Man…_

"What is Anatzi," I asked, tears streaming like a river down my face. Anatzi was the fun name I called her. She reminded me of a Nazi so eventually I came up with that nickname.

She replied with a secret that killed me. Literally killed me…

"I…I…I love…I love you-," she stopped, coughing up more blood, "-and I…I love…Action Ma…" And she died. She didn't finish the sentence but I knew…I _knew!_ I wanted to die with her, to join her in heaven or hell. Whichever, I didn't care. But…Alex. He had done this.

HE killed Asazi. The ONE love of my LIFE, and he had to kill HER. 

My breathing went hard. He…Alex…tears came to my eyes. He was always better than I was. So much better than me. He took everything. My career, my friends, my one love…

Tears came into my eyes. Hundreds of them, like trilibugs. "I HATE YOUUUUUUUUU," I yelled. Or screamed.

My put my head in my hands. He would die. That is the one thing that _must_ be done before I join Asazi in hell. I will do it. I will kill him. Taking everything from me…

I stood, revenge in my eyes. He would die. He would die. He would die. He would die. The thought ran through my head thousands of times, and every time, it got sweeter and sweeter. 

I armed myself with guns. I don't even know which ones. I didn't care. Alex would die. All those times that he said he was my friend. All those times he lied. I started down the hallway. I heard an elevator ring. I saw Dr. X's dead body on the floor behind a table, purple blood surrounding his body. 

I went into a jog and screamed, "AAAALLLLEEEEEEEEXXXXXXXX!" I turned the corner, abandoning Asazi. _Don't worry_, I told her. _I'll be there soon…_

I saw the elevator doors shutting, Alex inside, a sad look piercing into me. 

I didn't care. 

"DDDDDIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEE!"

His expression changed but the doors closed. I shot the door. At least a hundred times before a tiny portion of my rage was gone. There was hardly even a door left. 

I hit the elevator button and the doors opened. Nobody. _In that case, let the chase begin._


	6. Mayhem (Pg-13)

The Action Man Series

X's Dream

**Authors Note: This chapter is rated PG-13**

Chapter 6

Alex had taken the elevator up. He was looking for Grey and Ricky.

"Ricky," he called. No answer. "Grey." Same result. 

Alex went up to the 11th floor. When the doors opened, a hallway labeled 'cells' was just around the corner. Alex smiled. "Grey," he called. Alex rounded another corner and came to a room with about eight different doors, each probably heading to different cells. Each one had a number pad on it, probably to open them.

Alex punched them and connected the circuits inside and the door opened. He smiled and thought _Thank you Grinder._

Alex entered the first one. The windows were open and the room was almost completely white. "Whoa," Alex said. The blizzard's winds shrieked with velocity. Alex shivered and started digging through the snow. 

He followed along the walls of the room, calling Grey and Ricky's names. _Where are they_, he thought. Then his feet hit something solid like a rock. Alex looked down and saw…Coach Grey. "Coach!"

Grey's shaking head looked up at him and almost smiled, but his lips were frozen. 

"C'mon coach," Alex said as he tried to help him up. Grey was almost frozen solid. Alex accidentally pulled off a finger. Damn it!

"Sorry coach," Alex said, tossing the frozen finger into the snow in the room. Coach Grey looked up at him and whispered in a hoarse voice, "Ki-ki-kill-l-l me-e-e-e." Alex blinked. "But coach-," he started to say but Grey shakily raised a hand and shook his head. 

"Kill me," he said again.

Tears formed in Alex's eyes. First Dr. X decided that he would change his ways, and then Grey wants to die. Alex hesitantly raised a pistol at Grey's head…and thought, _he's saved my life before. I'll save his now._

Alex fired.

And Grey fell back…dead.

Alex ran out of the room. "Ricky," he called. No answer. Alex ran into the next room. No snow because the windows were closed. _Oh…they are killing them slowly with the cold._

Alex ran out into the next cell. No snow. Next cell, no snow. Next cell, no snow. Next cell… _whoa!_

Snow poured out of the room when Alex opened the door. He slid back and crashed into the wall behind him. _Ouch!_

When the snow was still, Alex started digging through it, calling, "Ricky!" Alex repeated what he did earlier, when he was looking for Grey. He felt horrible about everything. Asazi, Brandon, Coach Grey…hopefully Ricky would—

His foot softly hit a rock. Alex looked down and saw Ricky, shivering and actually moving. _He's not frozen! Yet._

"Ricky!"

He jerked his head up and his face lit up with the happiness of life. "Alex," he cried and jumped to his feet. He hugged Alex with no hesitation. _I'm gonna live…no more cowardliness anymore though. I've learned my lesson._

Alex stepped back a step and patted Ricky on the back. "Come on, guy. We need to get you some warm stuff." Alex was happy on the outside; acting so Ricky's spirits would stay high. But on the inside…_I've ruined Brandon's life. It was _me_ that killed him. Not Dr. X; if I'd just would've admitted defeat on that helicopter race…Brandon never would've gone to Dr. X because his foot never would have been broken._

Ricky gleefully left the room and whispered to Alex, "What about Asazi and—," but Alex cut him off. "Don't worry about them. It's Brandon we need to worry about…he's on the rampage."

Ricky's eyes widened. Choosing his words carefully, so he wouldn't hurt Alex, Ricky asked, "What happened Alex? Why don't we have to worry about them?"

Alex's shoulders sagged with sadness and discouragement. "I…I-I killed Asazi and Tempest… and Brandon is…Brandon was in love with Asazi…" Alex just let it drift. 

It took Ricky a few moments. Then he nearly jumped when he figured out why Brandon was pissed…, "Oh _shit!_"

Alex nodded in agreement.

"So what do we do now?"

"We bail out of here without meeting—," Alex started to reply when—

"YYYOOOOUUUUU!"

-

"You okay Fidget," Grinder asked as she stared numbly out the window at the raining storm outside as they drove. The rain was slowly turning to snow as they headed farther north. They had passed a very large city a little less than an hour ago, but they were too tired to care what it was.

She didn't move. _Not the usual Fidget_, Grinder thought. _She usually can't stand sitting still for more than a minute; she's been still for half the day._ "You can talk to me Fidg," he said quietly as he drove the car down the pothole-less highway.

A few minutes later, she spoke so suddenly and out of the blue that Grinder almost jumped. "Grinder, how do you feel about Alex?"  
Fidget immediately slapped her forehead. _That was the dumbest question I could've asked!_

Grinder slowly smiled. Then his smile slowly turned into a nauseated fear. _She couldn't…that would be so tweaked…NO! Please, it can't be!_ Grinder replied with no emotion, "He's good. He works hard and is a great part of the team."

_No! _

She's gonna…she's fallen_ for Alex…_ Tears came to Grinder's eyes but he quickly dismissed them and focused on the road. 

"Oh," she said so simply that Grinder almost sighed in relief…almost. Because than she said, "I'm worried about him, Grinder. I'm scared that he won't come back and…my cameras won't have anything to film…" She put her head in her hands.

_So she does…_

Fidget started crying.

_She does…very much to cry…_ Grinder felt tears come to his eyes and this time, he let them flow. He had always loved Fidget. She was a pretty, no-holds girl that was the kind of girl he had dreamed of since he was little…_figures Alex would get her. After all, he's the hero with his superpowers_.

Fidget stopped crying and raised her head to continue staring out the window a few minutes later. By then, Grinder's tears had been long gone, but his heart still cried. "So, Fidget…you…_ love_ Alex."

She immediately shook her head so hard that it was like she was hyperventilating. "I didn't say I _love _him…" She frowned and added in a okay-you-win voice, "Okay, okay…so I think he's a little cute…"

_WHAT?!_

A few seconds later, she confessed. "Alright, I do _love_ him. He's the only person that understands how I feel about so many things and…" She stopped. _How could I explain how I feel about him?_

Each time she added more, Grinder's heart was broken. 

It was as if…his life had…fallen through. It was…

Fidget was talking and he snapped out of it. "…So where do we go? I note that we are traveling north. Why?"

Grinder shrugged, her question distracting him from the pain… "I don't know. Perhaps…OF COURSE!"

He yelled so loud that Fidget almost screamed in a sudden pump of adrenaline. Then, in the next second, they were both laughing hard. When they both recovered, Grinder asked, "When you all were under attack back at Grey's house, was Alex wearing his tele-watch?"

Fidget raised an eyebrow, tilted her head and tried to think. She replayed the memories…, "Yeah, he was. Why?"

"Because I think that our lab-top is under this seat right next to me!"

Fidget caught on. "And with that we could trace Alex's watch to where he is!" Fidget ducked down and tore off some of the fabric that surrounded the seat of the convertible. And there it was; the satellite-connected lab-top. 

"Whoo-hoo," she shouted in joy. She would finally know if Alex is okay! She turned it on and handed it to Grinder, who had pulled over to the side of the road. Fidget looked at him with a strange look and Grinder said, "Can't drive in bad weather and use a computer."

She nodded in understandment but rolled her eyes. _Chicken._ She giggled at the thought.

"Alright," Grinder said, popping his fingers. "Let's find Action Man!"

-

"Run," yelled Alex. Ricky shrieked, turned, and started running in all directions, screaming his head off. Alex ducked to the ground and gunfire filled the air. Bullets whizzed over him and around him. He hoped that Ricky would run _out_ of the room instead of around it, where the danger was.

Alex turned his head and looked toward Brandon. He was firing blindly; he couldn't see Alex because of the snow piles that had poured out of the two cells. 

Alex crawled through the snow and got outta there. 

When he heard the gunfire cease, he thought, _time to GO!_

Alex sprinted down the hallway and reached the elevator. 

Ricky was inside, pressing buttons like crazy, trying to get it to close.

"Wait," Alex shouted. Ricky didn't wait. The 'ding' sounded and the doors closed and the elevator began to descend to a lower floor. _Damn!_ Alex cursed more words. This wouldn't be—

"AAHH," he cried out as a shot rang his ears and a cold pain pierced his left arm. He fell to the ground in pain. He glanced at his left arm and saw the hole in it; blood beginning to pour out of it. 

He looked up at Brandon and felt adrenaline pump through him. _"AMP IT UP!"_

His world began to spin around, turning into different shades of blue as calculations ran through his mind. He saw Brandon holding two semi-automatics in his hands; lamps hanging on the walls throughout the hallway; the elevator behind him; the ventilation shafts above him…Alex chose his path and yelled_, "TIME FOR ACTION!"_

Brandon screamed and started firing again. Alex jumped to his right, his body parallel with the floor as he grabbed a lamp on the side of a wall and ripped it out. It was steel and would deflect the bullets.

Alex then jumped to the other wall and ripped another lamp off; blood was pouring from his arm-wound but he ignored the screaming pain. With steel-lamps in each hand, Alex dove forward, placing the lamps in front of his head, deflecting all incoming bullets toward him. Alex crashed into Brandon and they crashed and rolled.

Alex dropped the lamp in his left hand; the pain in his arm was too much. He swung his right arm through the air, not sure why, but seeing if he could hit Brandon. He did; the lamp swung around and hit him on the side of the head.

Brandon's body went limp as they both flew through the air. Alex hit the floor hard, his left arm hitting first and the rest of his body collapsing on top of it. "AA," he yelled in pain. His eyes opened to see Brandon lying unconscious on the floor a few feet away from him; he was breathing. 

Freezing wind blew through the hallway from the other two cells around the corner. A few snow flurries blew with the breeze. Alex got to his feet and looked at his arm. He ripped off part of his shirt and bandaged the wound. 

__

Ricky…

As if on cue, the elevator doors opened…revealing _Asazi and Tempest!_

Alex gasped, turned to run but a tranquilizer hit his back. He tried to fight it but…he fell to the ground, unconscious.

-

They had made it through the satellite and were now tracing his watch. "What?!" Grinder's head reeled back in surprise. "That's tweaked," he said.

"What, what is it? Is it Alex? Is he safe?" Fidget sounded scared.

Grinder replied, "His watch is still going. I don't know if _he's_ okay, but…the weird part is that…he's in Greenland?! Way up there!"

Fidget watched the cursor reveal Alex's location. 

"Why is he way up there," she complained. The blizzard outside was starting to let up. 

"Beats me," Grinder said. "But I guarantee you one thing…he's not doing well. The watched monitor's his pulse on his left wrist, just a sort of special thing we added to it, and it's not doing to well. Not well at all."

Fidget's voice shivered. "Does that mean that Alex is…dead?"

Grinder shook his head. "He's not dead…yet. But we have to get there and help him out. I don't know how but…" He slipped into deep thought.

A daring smile creeped onto Fidget's face. "Ya' know, there was a city about an hour ago…"

Grinder nodded. "Time to hijack and get a piece of the action!" Grinder started the convertible and hastily turned around the road into the other lanes. They tore down the highway, hoping to hijack a plane and fly to Greenland. After all, they were already in Canada.

****

Authors Note: 

So is it getting better? I hope so. Any comments just tell me, please. Your advice is always welcome. And trust me, I am getting to some of the stuff you all have _really_ wanted me to get to. I promise I will reveal secrets in the next chapter. So enjoy the mysteries now! (R&R please)


	7. The Council

The Action Man Series

X's Dream

**Author Note: This chapter is rated PG-13**

Chapter 7

Grinder and Fidget entered airport grounds. Grinder was eyeing a small plane in the distance; it looked like a private commercial plane but it had very large engines for a plane its size. It would probably get them to Greenland in about two hours and to Alex's position in about two-and-a-half. 

Fidget pointed in front of him, a little to the left and said, "Check _that_ one out!" Grinder followed her gaze and his eyes widened. It was a supersonic jet; a Concorde. He grinned a devilish smile. 

"That would get us to Alex is less than an hour. But…how do we get it without being detected?"

Fidget grinned and said, "Hehe, leave that to me!"

Grinder rolled his eyes and put his head in his hands. _Yep, she's back to normal._

Fidget pulled out her heli-cam (her small camera with helicopter rotor-blades) and activated it.

She then smiled her usual, cheerful 'happy-day' smile and said, "Time to have some _fun!_" The camera flew up and away, heading straight for a hanger with lots of people walking in and out. She flew the camera in and Grinder immediately tore forward in the convertible, the wheels screeching. 

Fidget watched through her manual camera as she caused a huge ruckus in the hangar. In the hangar was a 737 plane, its right engine burning. _So that's why so many people are in there_, she thought. 

Grinder rammed the brake pedal to the floor and they stopped in an instant. "Well, hope you're packed because this trip might be a little tweaked." Fidget gave him the 'let's-go-blow-something-up' look and Grinder thought _God, she looks great when she does that. Her perfect, insane hair, her smile…_

"C'mon Grinder," she was saying. 

He nodded and got out of the convertible, snatching up their lab-top and Alex's power-suit. The suit that had roller blades in various places and had other capabilities. The only thing Grinder didn't like was that they had to leave the convertible. They're brand-new convertible, the other one had been destroyed while fighting the Swarm, when Brandon was still a trilibug. Grinder shivered at the memory.

Fidget somehow opened the door and Grinder gave her a strange look. "How'd you do that," he asked, the obvious 'huh' in his voice. 

Fidget smiled and perked her head up. "Me no know," she replied, then giggled. 

Grinder shook his head but laughed with her as they got on the plan. Then Grinder laughed again as he realized how she did; she didn't. It was already open; the plane had probably landed so its mechanics could help the 737.

"Uh…uh, oh," Fidget said, staring at the remote control on her camera. "They fixed the 737!"

"…Oh." Grinder blinked for a few seconds, wondering why she said anything. Then it hit him. "OH SH…That's tweaked! Come on, we need to hurry." Grinder ran to the cockpit, mentally checking the plane's typical checks. _Engines are probably already warm; I can fly it; should be more than enough fuel…_ When he reached the cockpit, he switched a few levers and said, "That's not too bad!"

Fidget was looking out a window when she yelled, "EEK! There're coming for us! And they're RUNNING!"

Grinder looked out the window. Yep, she was right. _As if she wouldn't be._

Grinder started the plane's wheels when he remembered that he hadn't shut the cabin door. "Fidg, go shut the door that we came through!"

She ran back down to another part of the plan and Grinder focused on the flying. _Just like Big Air, just like Big Air…dammit! It is NOT!_

They started gaining speed and Grinder turned onto a runway. "Prepare for take-off!" When he reached the other end, he turned around and pushed the throttle up far. The plane gained speed and sped down the runway. Fidget came back into the cockpit. "Time to go," she said, waving at the people chasing after them. 

Grinder laughed and eased the joystick back, lifting the plane off the ground.

-

Alex felt his head roll to the left a little bit. He slowly started waking up. He was tied to a chair, shadows all around him except upon him, as if a spotlight were watching him. "Greetings Mr. Man," said a familiar voice.

Alex's face turned into a frown. "Dr. X," he said grimly. 

X stepped into the light. It was he, only he was in Brandon's body. Somehow.

"I thought you were dead," Alex said, a glare on his face, penetrating Dr. X.

X's shoulder's shook with slight laughter. "No, no, I'm not dead, Mr. Man. Merrily…_was_ dead. You see, I really like Mr. Grey's cloning lab, don't you?" He hesitated, a silence filling the cold air.

And then it clicked. "So _that's_ how Asazi and Tempest are still alive. None of the ones I saw in the past two days were the real one!" X smiled as Alex continued. "And that's how Brandon fell for Asazi! He's not the _real_ Brandon! Brandon would even be in the Council of Thirteen!"

X nodded in agreement. "Yes, we had to use…seduction to get him to join us so we could use him. He's still in the building somewhere, screaming your name and hunting like a wild pig…but that's okay. Eventually Tempest will find him and _kill_ him."

"You see, Mr. Man. You've given us our fun, turning my clone against us, but since you are a threat to us, we just can't let you live. I also note that your friend Ricky got away. No worries; we'll have Tempest hunt him down for you."

"Oh, and one last thing. Would you like to meet the Council of Thirteen? I'm sure that there would be a few…surprises in store. I mean, those you might trust and…you know, things like that."

Alex looked into the shadows, trying to see past the dark blanket that seemed to be wrapped around him. "Yes, I would like to meet the insane, sadistic idiots that want to ruin the world." X glared at him but he said, "Asazi, the lights."

Lights immediately lit up the room, blinding Alex for a few seconds. When his eyes adjusted, he could see several people. "Forgive me Mr. Man," X was saying. "Some have…duties throughout the building and are not available at the time, but will be shortly. Let me introduce to you, the first member of our Council."

"Her name is Asazi, and she is one of the three members in the Council that are admitted to carry out the Council's…desires, or wishes, if you would." Asazi grinned at Alex and said, "Hey lover-boy. Your friend liked my clone. I wish you'd like me too," she added, very seductively. 

Alex looked around the room, noting a security camera a few feet to his right, in the corner.

Asazi stepped away as X continued, "Member 12, step away. Alex, Member 3 is Ms. Hash." A woman in a skin-revealing dress stepped forward. Alex caught himself staring at her chest and area below and shook his head. _She's pretty but not as pretty as Fidget is._ His eyes widened at his own thoughts. _As Fidget…_

X was saying something as Ms. Hash stepped away. "Member 2 is our dear boy Tempest, but he's out chasing unpleasentries so you'll have to meet him later…Member 1 is Mr. Rukikirara, a Japanese man out of Hong-Kong. He will be running for…President as you would call it, Mr. Man, at the next election. He will give us a _strong_ world position and hopefully increases Japan's stability so he can…"

The members went on and on until they came to the last two members. The others were people Alex had never heard of or knew but the last two…

"And now we come to Member 9, the man called Nick Masters."

Alex's eyes widened as Nick Masters stepped into view. "Hey Alex," he said happily. A fan turned on somewhere and blew off his wig. "_Dammit_," Masters shouted. X glared at him. "Sorry about that rude gesture, Mr. Man," X said. 

Alex snorted. "I would rather have you all rude to me than the world." Alex looked at Masters and said, "I always knew something was wrong with you. I knew you were some kind of…asshole."

X's glare went from Masters to Alex. Alex only smiled. But X would definitely have the last laugh. "And Member 11 is…someone I believe you trusted Mr. Man…_Simon Grey._"

Grey stepped out from behind a doorway. "Good evening Alex. Hope you are…_enjoying_ your stay…" Grey stopped, turned to X and shook hands with him. "And good evening to you, Dr. X."

"I thought you said you didn't work for X. I thought—," Alex started to say but Grey's laughter cut him off. 

"And _you_, Alex, are easily deceived. You hand out trust like a ticket to getting to know you. You are a fool, Alex. No offense intended, but it's true."

Alex didn't say anything. He had betrayed him. Even Simon Grey…

"Well Mr. Man, goodbye, and have a nice day…enjoy each other's company." With that, X left the room, shutting off the lights behind him.

Alex immediately looked at the ropes he was strapped in. Nope, they couldn't be budged. "He said that you would immediately look for a way out," came a playful, seductive voice from somewhere in the shadows.

_'Enjoy _each other's_ company'_, X had said. _Uh oh_, thought Alex. This might not be very pretty. The woman stepped out of the shadows and into the light. It was Ms. Hash, the pretty woman wearing see-through clothing. Alex looked her up and down and thought _easy escape_. 

"Ah, Ms. Hash," he said, sounding as if he were surprised. He wasn't. "Nice to see _you_ again."

She giggled and replied, "I bet you like to…_see_…me, don't you?"

"It would be lie to say I didn't," Alex said, acting like he liked her. _This isn't going to be pretty._ "You…like to…show-off, don't you Ms. Hash," Alex said, his voice sounding a little playful. 

She grinned and got real close to his lips, so close that if Alex moved, he would be kissing her. She said is a low whisper, "Do _you_ like to show-off?"

Alex pushed his head forward and started to kiss her. She thought _defeat_ and started to undress. She pulled the ropes away from his chair and he kept kissing her, planning carefully. After all, there was a security camera watching them. 

Alex slowly turned and pushed her toward the wall under the security camera. _Perfect_, he thought. A couple more feet…soon, they were kissing right under the security camera, and it couldn't see them. Alex suddenly wheeled around and punched Hash in the stomach. She dropped to the floor, trying to breathe because Alex had knocked the wind out of her. He then karate-chopped the back of her neck and she lost consciousness.

"Sorry," he mumbled. "Had no choice," he mumbled again and made his way out of the room, sticking to the walls in case the security camera turned. It didn't and he was _out of there!_

-

They were closing in one Greenland. "Only fifteen to twenty minutes until we reach Alex," Grinder said quietly. Fidget nodded. She was worried. She didn't know why, but boy, she was worried. _Alex, please be okay…I…I…love you Alex._ The word sounded gross, and unfamiliar… but the more she thought about Alex, the more comfortable she got with it. She snuggled back into her seat…and fell asleep despite the excitement…her dreams taking her to places with Alex that she'd never dreamed of…

-

Alex ran through the hallways.

BOOM! The explosion's force through him off the ground and tumbling through the air. _Damn, that hurts_, he thought as he hit the ground. It was his arm. He hadn't felt it for awhile, but now the pain had returned.

He got up and started running again. This time he had no luck…_as if I had any to begin with_, he thought. He looked down one end of the hallway and saw Asazi, at least fifty paces away; he looked down the other end of the hallway and saw the infamous Tempest, at least twenty yards away. Both were out of reach for any stunts now. All Alex could do was dodge bullets; as if he could.

Action Man had tripped an alarm earlier, telling everyone in the building his location…_and hopefully Brandon._

Alex ducked as Tempest hurtled lightning at him. The lightning ran over him, heating his back a little. _Hot! Oh man, I hope that somebody helps me out or I'm dead._

Alex dived to the left as Asazi launched an arrow at him. The arrow flew overhead but didn't hit Tempest; they had worked long enough to master their arts and get their act together. These two were definitely the originals. 

Alex dodged another one and noticed that Asazi was changing darts to some other kind of dart. _My only chance…GO!_ Alex ran forward, his pace getting faster as he ran. Asazi saw him coming and tried to go faster. She dropped an arrow. Alex's face grew grim; he didn't know if he could make it…, "AAAARRRR!"

A sudden searing pain overwhelmed his back and he fell to the ground…unconscious…

-

Alex woke up with a start. 

He was tied to a chair, surrounded in blackness. No light, anywhere. "Well, this isn't the greatest place," he said loudly, testing to see if anyone would reply. No reply, but there was a echo, and he would have to make a note of that…

He sighed. _I'm gonna die…they finally got me…hopefully the Fidg'll be okay._ He jerked his head, surprised at his own thoughts…_the Fidg? Where did that come from?_ Then Alex smiled…it would make a lot of sense about how he always acted strange when they were in Team Xtreme's meetings and during Master Vision games…he always acted tough…Alex laughed at himself. "I _like_ Fidget…a lot." The more he thought about it, the more it made sense. He always thought she was beautiful and spunky, with her crazy hair and amazing cameras and personality.

He nodded. _I…I've been in love with her since…since I met her…_


	8. More Mayhem

The Action Man Series

X's Dream

Chapter 8

_I…Fidget…it took me so long to realize it…_

Alex sat in pitch-black darkness. He was tied to a chair, thinking about something that he had never really thought about, until he realized it was true…_Fidget…I _love_ Fidget…_

Alex had tears coming down his eyes as he thought about everything they had been through, everything he liked about her… _She's great, she's energetic, she's not ever afraid, she's…perfect._

A door opened and lights came on. The sudden brightness blinded him for a few moments. When his eyes adjusted, they revealed Nick Masters, glaring at him. "You just don't give up, do you Action Man? You're great for my publicity, but _hot damn_; you're just _too_ good. It's getting so out of hand that there are only _four_ Acceleration Games Players left."

Alex's eyes went up. He searched his memory…it was true. There wasn't anybody but him, that Dr. Pepper guy, the…Alex looked up at Masters. "Cool," he said with a smirk. "I'm too good for _you_."

Masters' frown went from mad too just plain rage. "WHAT?! I'M BETTER THAN—," he stopped and tried to regain control. An eyebrow shot up as Alex saw X…Brandon/X come through the door.

"See me in my office, Mr. Masters," X said coldly. 

_That's strange_, thought Alex. X wants good manners but he also wants to destroy the world.

Dr. X turned to Alex and said, "Good evening Mr. Man. I hope that you…will enjoy the _execution_ we have arranged for you. In fact, we already have it prepared. So—," he untied the ropes but kept a gun on Alex, "—if you'll kindly join us for a walk outside, I would gladly appreciate it."

_I bet_, Alex thought as he started marching to the elevators. 

-

"Five minutes Fidget," Grinder said quietly. They were very close to Alex. Less than twenty to thirty miles."

She barely nodded, but it was enough for Grinder to see. She was worried about Alex; she didn't know why, but she had the feeling that something…bad would happen. Something really bad…

She had tried to shrug it off earlier but it just got worse. So bad in fact, that she wanted to cry. _But I'm the Fidget, I don't cry_, she told herself, and held back the tears.

The minutes flew by like hours in a lecture; in an easier sense, super slow. 

Hopefully Alex would be all right. _I mean, what the heck is he doing way out here? He should be—_

"Fidg, arm up; we're landing now. And chances are, we're gonna need some serious equipment." Grinder grinned as he said 'equipment'. 

She grinned back, trying to keep her usual, perky mood. 

Grinder evaluated the land below and pulled down for a very bumpy landing. About halfway through the landing, the front wheel of the plane hit a small slope and the plane ramped up sideways. Fidget screamed as the plane flew back up into the air, beginning to spin wildly. Grinder was shouting something like, "I can't stop the slats," as they flew. 

Fidget screamed in fear. _I won't even get to see Alex again…won't even get to say I…_ Her thoughts were cut off as the plane crashed into an uphill slope. It kept traveling, the engines increasing their speed because Grinder was unconscious and lying across the throttle.

Fidget regained control of her panic and stared out the cockpit. They were traveling up the slop, upside down. The tail was probably torn off and parts of the wings…the plane had less than two hundred yards till it would ramp off the slope…_ Oh. No._

-

The shove came when Alex didn't expect it. The door to outside opened and Tempest, the twisted kid, shoved him outside. Handcuffed, Alex fell into the cold snow. 

Behind him he heard Dr. X slam Tempest into a wall, saying, "If you EVER touch him like that again, you will meet my WRATH!"

Alex got to his feet to see the situation. Dr. X had Tempest held up against the wall by the throat. _Sounds like good ol' X is having some screws coming loose…hehe_.

Then, the elevator dinged and all three of them turned to see…_Brandon!_

Alex's eyes went up. Brandon screamed, "DDDDIIIIIIIEEEEEE!!!!!"

Alex dove away from the doorway and gunshots rang like the wind howled. The blizzard had calmed down, the skies beginning to clear. There was a boat a few hundred yards from the glacier, obviously heading their way. And there was this noise in the distance. 

Alex heard a cry from behind him and saw Tempest fly out of the building, his body torn to bits. X came running away, yelling, "It's _all your_ fault!" Alex shrugged and thought _…so? You're the one that screwed him up._

Alex jumped up and side kicked X in the stomach, causing X to just fall to the ground, unconscious. Then the noise in the distance began to rumble and Alex noticed it was a lot closer. He looked in the direction of the noise and saw nothing but a small, ice and snow covered mountain…

And then the avalanche started. And then the plane flew over the top of the mountain, flying toward Alex and the building. Heading…straight…for…_him!_

-

Fidget yelled in pain, happiness, and fear. 

There was Alex! There was X! There was a huge black building! There was a ship in the distance!

_Not a good day_, she thought. And then she realized that the plane was going to hit Alex and the building. _NO! NOT ME!_

-

Alex felt adrenaline pump through him. He looked up and saw a scaffold about twenty feet up. And then the AMP Factor triggered. The world turned blue and Algebra, geometry, and every other kind of math started to fly through his head. He looked up at the scaffold and then toward the plane flying straight at him and then to Dr. X, who was lying unconscious on the ground and then to the ship…he chose his pattern.

_"TIME FOR ACTION!"_

Alex dove toward Dr. X's limp body and ripped the grappling launcher off of X's wrist. Alex then looked up at the scaffold and shot the grappling toward it. _Success!_ Alex was lifted off the ground and he reached the scaffold in about three seconds. He then swung himself up onto the painters' scaffold. He glanced at the plane flying toward him. He estimated that it would plow into him in about five seconds. 

Alex reset the grappling and shot it toward the roof of the huge building. It connected to a windowsill one floor from the top. Alex hit the reset button and it started yanking him up. He swung around and looked at the plane. _FLYING RIGHT AT HIM!_ The grappling pulled him up and he closed his eyes. The plane was going to hit him, _the plane's going to hit me, the plane's going to hit me…AAA!!!!!!!!!_

Alex opened his eyes and saw the plane start to dive down. The grappling was pulling him up fast but he still didn't think he could make it…_two, one…_ The plane dove under him, his feet brushing the top of the plane. 

He yelled in pain; the friction caused heat and burned his feet a little. The plane crashed through the first few floors of the building and the building began to tilt. _Oh shit…_

The building was now beginning to fall over. The grappling reached its destination and Alex flung himself up and over, doing a back flip and onto the roof. The plane was crashing through the bottom of the building, the boat was less than fifty yards away from Alex; the building was built on the edge of the glacier. 

The building was now falling at a great speed and AMP Factor triggered again. The world went blue and more math spun around the world. Debris flying through the air about thirty yards from Alex; about forty yards above him. Math flew around the plan below him, then swirled toward the boat, then to the avalanche that was falling from the small mountain that the plane had ramped off of, and after that to opposite side of the roof that Alex was on…he chose his pattern.

Alex strapped the grappling to his wrist and fired it at the debris flying through the air above and beyond him. He hit the torn-up tail of the plane and Alex jumped from the roof. The tail started to drop faster as Alex swung through the air, starting to swing around and propel himself toward the boat. Alex began to swing up and he released the grappling…he flew toward the boat and closed his eyes as the frigid wind sailed past him. 

When he opened them, he was over a hundred yards above the ocean's surface…he was literally flying…_wow!_ _Bummer I'm going to land on a hard, steel boat._

He looked below him at the boat and saw cargo…_food _cargo. _Of course_, he thought. _AMP Factor won't let me die yet_! Below him, where he was going to land, was a huge crate of potatoes. _Must've opened them after the blizzard calmed down, so it would be easier to load…that's their supply ship! That's…bad._

Action Man fell through the air, trying to position himself so that he could slow down a little. He didn't have time. Alex hit the crate of food and was knocked unconscious. 

-

The glass broke through the windshield and glass flew all over the cockpit. Other debris, like office materials and guns, were flying through the cockpit from the building she was going through. The building that Fidget was going through. 

Fidget had ducked and dove under the controls, the plane's crash had temporarily knocked her unconscious, but she awoke to wrenching metal and glass showering every where just a couple seconds later. Suddenly the cockpit's roof began to cave-in, forcing Fidget to pull herself and Grinder under a little tiny part of a desk that would protect her, but wasn't big enough for Grinder.

Metal screamed in protest as it was bent and forced down by the plane crashing into the support of the building. Fidget yelled Alex's name and closed her eyes as the metal began to close in on her. Grinder was bleeding, a gash somewhere in his head. 

Fidget screamed as the metal began to trap her like a caged animal. 

Then she felt herself falling…the floor had given away from the weight of the building! Fidget fell to a storage compartment that had a hole in part of the floor. No light was beneath it but it would do. The roof was still slowly caving in. Any second it would give way.

Fidget dragged Grinder's body along to the hole and dropped through. They were in a basement of the huge building. She saw the exit and sunlight was streaming through. The rumble of the plane stopped as it quit moving, but the building was beginning to shake as its support began to crumble. 

Parts of the cellar were falling as the plane and building's weight combined was falling on it. 

Fidget grabbed Grinder, trying not to panic, and ran to the exit. She kicked it open and sunlight blinded her for a few seconds. Then another rumble filled her ears and she raised an eyebrow as she pulled herself and Grinder out of the cellar.

She looked behind her and saw the building falling at an angle; half toward her, half to her left. 

Fear filled her completely and she also saw what was causing the other rumble. An avalanche, streaming toward her at an impossible speed. 

Fidget ran for her life as the snow and building approached her. She realized that she had left Grinder behind. She turned back and ran to his unconscious body and picked him up. A shadow loomed over her as the building blocked the sunlight. 

Fidget ran for her, and Grinder's, life. But it wasn't enough. She cleared the building by a few feet as hit crashed into the snow, sending a wave of snow toward her. She was propelled away, dropped Grinder as she flew, then the avalanche hit her and jerked her body into another direction, twitching her neck in such a way…that it broke.

-

Alex woke up to the quiet murmuring of voices. The voices of sailors.

Alex sat up and looked around. He was the crate of food, but men in a circle surrounded him. They all had guns and were armed. Alex knew none of them, but he did know that they were not going to be the best friends.

"Uh, hey guys…I, uh, hate to drop in on you like this but—," Alex just stopped. They weren't stupid and he knew what was about to happen.

A buff man stepped out in front of the others and said in a rough voice, "Did you cause that accident with the plane?" 

Alex shook his head no. Very fast. "Of course not!"

The man studied him for a moment and then said, "Yes you did." He looked at another one of the men and said, "Lock him up. We'll look for survivors and see if there are any. Until then, keep this bastard locked."

A man nodded and pulled Alex to his feet and shoved him out of the crate. Alex stumbled and a gun poked into his back, accompanied by a voice that said, "No stunts like what you did earlier. Now MOVE!"

Alex did as he was told.


	9. Final Fight

The Action Man Series

X's Dream

**Authors Note: This chapter is rated PG-13**

Chapter 9

They shoved Alex into a dark room, a sort of prison cell without bars and light. They clanged the door shut and Alex was left alone in the dark. Alone to think. His arm hurt with pain from the shot that Asazi had gotten in on him.

For some reason, he had the feeling that Fidget was nearby. As if she had dropped out of nowhere and is here to help. He shrugged it off; she's…gone. She had died back when he had been captured. 

Still…she was beautiful.

Alex closed his eyes and even though he didn't know where or whom he was with, he fell asleep, dreams of doing Master Vision games with Fidget as a partner…

-

The man was Dillon, a drug/illegal transporter. He was looking through the wreckage for survivors of this destruction. A fifty-story building on top of a supersonic plane that was covered by an avalanche…Dillon shrugged his buff shoulders, the AK-47 in his hand aiming up into the clearing sky. The people that somehow built this building here had been excellent paychecks. Damn those bloody men that fell on the boat.

_Oh bloody hell with it_, he thought. Then turned and started back toward the boat. Then he saw something…a girl in the snow. She had red hair, in a style he had never seen…and judging by the way her body was twisted…it looked like she had a broken neck. Yet she was breathing.

_Hmm…_

Dillon carefully picked up, trying not to move her neck or back. He then carried her back to the boat.

-

Grinder jerked awake and hit his head on a piece of metal above him. He looked around him and saw a wall above and behind him and a wall of snow in front of him…it was obvious that the 'wall' of metal was part of the plane. 

Grinder crawled through the snow for about twenty minutes. Pushing up and up until suddenly he hit the surface. He was sore; covered in bruises from the plane crash. His vision was a little blurry but he figured that was because his head got battered around. 

Grinder jumped to feet and looked around. "That's tweaked," he mumbled as he looked at the half-snow covered building painted black that was toppled over onto more than half the plane and…Grinder turned to the ocean and saw a cargo boat. And a small boat carrying a group of people to the cargo…

Grinder frowned. "What the…," he mumbled and squinted to see if that really was Fidget on the boat…it was. She looked okay, but he was a good fifty to seventy yards away. Then a thought occurred to him…_I bet that Alex is on that boat._

Then a voice came from behind him. A familiar voice, somewhat high but…

Grinder turned and saw…_Ricky!_

"Hey Ricky," he said, then paused as he noticed what was wrong with him. He was bleeding, apiece of debris stuck in his right shoulder. Ricky was hanging out of a window of the building. When Grinder reached Ricky, Ricky said in an exasperated whisper, "Alex is on the boat. Fidget is being taken there too," he paused, shaking his head. "She's got a broken neck. I watched it all happen."

Grinder felt tears come to his eyes…Fidget was…_dead?_ It couldn't be…no! It CAN'T be! "You're lying Ricky, she's alive."

Ricky ignored him and said, "I used this buildings phones and got INTERCEPT on the way. They should be here in an hour or two…but those boat people are obviously armed and a lot of people will get hurt…especially Diana."

Ricky emphasized Diana and he realized what was up. _Ricky…Diana? Now _that's _a couple I hadn't thought about_. Grinder snapped out of it and asked, "What do you want me to do?"  
"Stop the…people on the boat…please. I don't want Diana to get hurt…" Ricky slumped down as he lost consciousness. 

Grinder stood up and looked inside the room that Ricky had been half hanging out of. He gently took Ricky and laid him out on the snow, his body flat on the ground. Grinder climbed into the room, standing on a wall. He climbed up another wall and jumped into another room. This room was exactly what he needed.

"Never thought I'd say this," he mumbled, "but I'm Rambo Grinder."

The room was an obvious war room. Full of machine guns and other assorted weapons and bombs. Grinder started suiting up, grabbing a sniper rifle as his main gun. If Ricky needed him to do something, especially if it's his dying wish, Grinder would do it. But still…the thought of Ricky and Diana together was kinda' funny. 

-

Dillon looked the girl up and down. She had nice body. A good firm—someone was talking to him.

"Dillon, what should we do?"

The question came from one of his accomplices, and Dillon forgot about Fidget and got back to business.

"We will park here for the night, might as well since the weather is clearing up. The only way out is back through that blizzard that we just got through. There be no need to try it again."

The man nodded in agreement. Then Dillon added, "But what to do about that chap in the storage room?" The men frowned and one said, "No doubt that he was the main reason we lost our clients. I say we kill the bastard."

Dillon took in that comment, but he figured that is what they'd say. "In that case, tonight we will eat some of the food and have a party, after all, we now have enough girls for one." The men did a few hollers of surprise and they reached the boat. 

Dillon got up and decided to check on the prisoner. He pushed the door open, flipped on the lights, revealing Alex sitting in the corner. Alex snapped awake and looked up at Dillon. Before Dillon could say anything Alex said, "Who are you?" 

"The names' Dillon. I am a poacher and a specific kind of easy transportation. I do believe that you understand who and what I am, but I want to know who _you_ are; that stunt you pulled was very amazing." Dillon slowly walked toward Alex. "Those people were very good business people and—," Dillon got in Alex's face, "—I want to know why you destroyed them."

Alex shrugged and replied with a smile. "All I can say is that it wasn't my fault. It was the planes' fault and—," a huge fist jabbed Alex in the right temple. He turned from the blow, wincing at the power of pain.

"That is a bunch bee-yullshit."

Alex almost laughed. The man's accent sounded funny when he cussed.

Dillon rised back to his full height and frowned. "We are having a party tonight. You will be the main attraction…or rather, your execution."

_Haven't I heard that one before_, Alex thought. Dillon left the room, slamming the metal door shut and Alex heard the key going through it and locking it, leaving Alex in the darkness. Alex got to his feet and walked along the walls to where the light switch was that Dillon had flipped on. He found it and the room lit up again.

He smirked. _Dillon is too cocky. I bet that I can bust out of here if I try._ Alex studied the room. There was nothing in it but…a shaft. A very small ventilation shaft. Alex walked over to it and pulled off the cover. No way could he get into it; it was on the ceiling and he was too big. 

Alex frowned when he thought he heard voices. He looked around and saw no one but…bingo! There were voices coming from another part of the shaft. Alex tried to listen in. 

"…He was right though. No way could we risk letting that guy loose."

Another man agreed and a woman's voice came in. "He is a little cute but…what do you think about him? Dillon said he was going to kill him tonight." The girl's voice sounded like she was pouting. 

Alex heard a door open in the room he was listening in on and the people stopped talking. "Break out the kegs, the narcotics that were to be taken here, and—," Dillon's voice hesitated, "—tell your girls to put on their best outfits."

The two men cheered and the girl said something that Alex couldn't make out. 

Dillon continued. "We get the beer, we get the girls, we get the murder, we get high. Sounds like fun!" The two other men cheered again. The girl said something else Alex couldn't here. Dillon then said, "Now get outta my office, I need to think." 

The three people scurried out and Alex heard Dillon sit down in a squeaky chair. It made a few noises and Alex guessed that it was a rocking chair. The boat gently swayed left and right.

Alex patiently waited for more information and/or clues to his whereabouts and when they planned on killing him.

-

Grinder dove into the water, its coldness immediately stabbing him like little icicles. He swam toward the boat, its huge hull very obvious under the surface of the icy ocean. Grinder had his plan. 

Strapped all around him was C4, and he was carrying two waterproof bags of armed and ready guns. He made his way toward the boat.

In less than three minutes he reached the bottom of the boat. He surfaced and started hooking up the bombs right above the surface of the water. He set the timer for 30 minutes, INTERCEPT was supposed to be here in forty-five. Grinder also a watch with the bomb.

When the timer was set, Grinder pulled out a pair of suction cups and strapped them to his hands. He climbed up the side of the boat, the bags of guns constantly pulling him down. When he reached the top, he hopped over a rail and got behind a huge crate. People were everywhere, setting up a whole of different things like barrels of liquid and girls were coming out of different cabins dressed in very revealing clothing…_if it really is considered clothing_, thought Grinder. 

Grinder got the guns out of the bags and strapped them to him and around the pitch-black diving suit he was wearing. When he was done, he peeked out and crouch-crawled to another crate. He saw two men and a girl come out of an office. The two men were smiling and talking. The girl, whom looked about 15, didn't seem too happy. 

Grinder tried to listen in as he watched them. "Alright," said one with blonde hair. "Another night of getting laid. I didn't think that black market did stuff like this."

The girl just frowned and folded her arms under her breasts. The other guy saw her look and grinned, saying, "Ahh, don't feel bad baby. I'll keep ya' company!" The two men laughed at her.

She just looked like she was about to cry and stomped off…toward Grinder. Grinder's eyes widened and he turned to run. The crate he was behind was at least fifteen feet tall and full of potatoes. He was going to make a run to get in between two other crates but the girls' voice came from behind him, asking, "Who the hell are you?" 

Grinder whipped around, pulled her behind the crate and whispered, "A good guy."

Her eyes lit up. "Are you here to rescue me?" Before he could reply she hugged him, her face snuggling up against his chest. 

"Well, uh, I was here to rescue a friend but if you want out I can help."

She was crying with joy. Grinder shushed her and she did so. "I've got to get my friend out of here." Then it hit her. "You mean that guy that landed on the boat a little while ago?"

Grinder nodded, not sure if it was Alex or not. "And a girl that has a hurt neck," he added. The girl whispered, "The guy is in there," she pointed at a cell door just a few feet from where Grinder was. _That's convenient. _The girl pointed in the opposite direction to another cabin at the other end of the boat. "They are trying to fix her neck in there." 

"Thanks," replied Grinder. "Hide here, okay?"

She nodded and he stood up. "Things are about to get a little hairy."

Grinder pulled out two 45-caliber pistols with silencers and stepped out from behind a crate. A man saw the motion and turned to look but already had a bullet in his heart. Someone turned to look at him but that person received a bullet before he could do anything. Grinder turned and winked at the girl and she whispered something. "Please don't kill any of the girls. They are my friends."

Grinder nodded and looked at Alex's door. He shot the handle and someone on the deck above him sounded the alarm. Grinder busted into the room and saw Alex looking at him. "Well aren't you in a good mood today," said Alex. 

"Come on. They know we're here so here," Grinder tossed gun at Alex. 

Alex looked at it with a disgusted look but didn't discard it. 

Grinder looked outside and bullets littered the wall next to him and behind him. "That's tweaked," he mumbled. 

"Huh?"

"Nothing. They've got us cornered. We're in trouble."

Alex looked outside for a half-second and said, "I feel it."

Grinder looked at him in a weird way as bullets were shot through the doorway. "What is that supposed to mean?" 

Alex looked at Grinder sideways. "I can feel the AMP Factor. I think I can trigger it whenever I want now. It feels strange. It's like it's all around my body, in little wires." 

More bullets riddled the doorway and walls around them. They stepped back into the room and Grinder said, "It's your blood. You haven't hit adrenaline yet but you've figured out the pattern! You can trigger anytime now!" Alex stood there. "What the hell are you doing?? Get out there and save us!"

Alex snorted and said, "I'll try."

Alex started to step outside when the sound of helicopter's filled the area. 

"OH SHIT," shouted Grinder. "That's INTERCEPT!" 

Alex looked at Grinder and replied, "So?" Grinder said, "No time to explain. Let's just get out there and plow them!" And with that, Grinder jumped outside and started firing, Alex right behind him.


	10. X's Dream/Epilogue

The Action Man Series

X's Dream

**Authors Note: This chapter is rated PG-13 **

Chapter 10

Alex fired four shots, then ducked and rolled to his right. A quick glance told him that his shots were accurate. The people on the boat were in chaos. People were screaming, guns were firing, and bazookas were firing. Complete and utter chaos. 

Grinder spotted a guy on a deck across the boat with a bazooka aimed at a helicopter. "No!" Grinder raised the automatic in his hand to fire…he fired as he raised it…the bazooka fired…the man fell dead…the missile charged toward its target with amazing speed.

The helicopter banked right and flew up. The missile grazed the side of the 'copter, scratching off some paint. Grinder sighed a sigh of relief and the helicopter continued firing at some of the people on the deck. Grinder fired again and rolled left.

Alex took aim, fired, took aim, fired, took aim, fired, took aim—, "AAAHHH!" The pain hit his left shoulder, near his heart. He fell back and another bullet did hit a little below and a little to the left of his left shoulder…punching through his heart. 

Alex stumbled, as if drunk. The pain was overwhelming. He cried out Fidgets' name but there was no answer…_then we'll meet soon…_

And Alex Man fell to the ground on his stomach, dead. A small puddle of blood growing around his body. 

"NO!"

Grinder shot one more bullet in defense and rushed to Alex's side. Grinder rolled Alex over, even though he knew he could do nothing. Tears were pouring out. "I'll take care of Fidg," Grinder whispered, then was consumed. Consumed by rage.

His best friend. His girl, Fidg. Ricky, probably dead. Team Xtreme was gone. And all that was left was he. Grinder raised his two automatics and started firing. 

Everything moved in a blur. So fast yet so distant. Grinder leaped to the right as a whole clip of shot bullets whizzed by where he just was. Grinder saw his target and fired at him in mid-air. Perfect; right through the heart. 

Grinder hit the ground and rolled. As he did, he jumped to his feet and fired at another man that was on a deck above Grinder. Grinder saw a sniper hiding in the crow's nest, shooting at a helicopter. _DIE!_ Grinder took aim and fired. The sniper yelled in pain and rolled over, accidentally falling out of the crow's nest and onto the deck. 

Grinder moved on, shooting two more men that were firing at a helicopter. Grinder looked up as he ran, seeing four INTERCEPT helicopters buzzing around, dodging missiles, bullets, and debris. 

Grinder decided it was time to crash this party before someone else did. Grinder dropped his guns to the ground and ran to the side of the boat. He jumped into the cold freezing water, its coldness only a pain far, far away. 

Grinder saw the little red numbers farther down the boat. He swam over to them, studying the bomb and how he set it up. Grinder casually raised a hand, debating which wire to pull; blue, green, red, or yellow. _Damn, why can't I remember???_

Grinder then shrugged his shoulders. _Does it really matter? I'm gonna die anyway, why not now?_ Grinder reached up and thought, _in the movies, it's always blue or red that stop the bomb. Let's try yellow_. Grinder reached up and ripped the yellow wire out. 

-

Diana jerked the helicopter back as another bazooka flew their way. It missed by little. "Take out that missile man. Location four-one-one-o!" A 'yes ma'am' replied from the back of the helicopter. She banked right and she heard gunfire from behind her. She saw the target fall out of the corner of her eye.

She then saw someone outside the boat…someone tampering with something. _Is that…it is! _She piloted the helicopter down and she pushed a rope ladder out of the door next to her. Grinder looked up at her with distaste…until he realized it was Diana. 

_Oh no._

Diana frowned. _Why isn't he grabbing onto the ladder? He's just sitting there!!!_

Diana switched on the out-mike and spoke into it, her amplified voice getting everyone's attention. "Grinder, get in…NOW!" Grinder reluctantly swam toward the ladder, grabbed on, and Diana pulled away. 

Then she spoke into the out-mike. "This is INTERCEPT. You are all under arrest for transportation of illegal substances, attempted murder, and a few of you underage drinking. Now STOP firing and surrender." Someone shouted 'never' and was shot half-a-second later. 

The men realized INTERCEPT was serious and slowly, everyone dropped their guns. A helicopter landed on a deck and men armed with M-16's and CAR-15's got out and started checking the crew and handcuffing them. 

After a few minutes, Diana's helicopter landed where a crate had been (but was blown up) and hopped out. Grinder hadn't said a thing since he had climbed up to the cockpit. "You okay Grinder?"

A few seconds later, "They're all dead."

Diana realized what that meant…, "Even…Ricky?"

Grinders' nod was in the shadows, but she saw it. She gasped and stepped back, overcome with shock and dismay. She shook her head in strong denial. _Can't be…but Grinder doesn't lie._

Diana turned and ran. 

-

When the gunfire had ceased for more than a minute, Ricky felt sudden warmth go through him. He just knew that she was okay. He didn't know for sure, but he just knew. Slowly, internally bleeding to death, he had had time to think about his mistakes and problems and accomplishments. He knew he was a failure, but at least he was able to do the right thing in the end. At least he turned in those people on the boat…

Ricky's vision, which had begun to blur about ten minutes ago, was now pitch black and he knew that his time was coming. In a few seconds……

Taking his last ounce of strength, Ricky mumbled, "Sorry Team Extreme…sorry Diana…" 

And Ricky felt his heart stop pulsing and he felt sleep come…

-

Diana had gotten herself under control again and was handcuffing a buff, bad-smelling man. He was flirting with her but she ignored him. Then he went too far. He reached around and grabbed her bosom and squeezed. In an instant, a hand grabbed her gun out of her holster and fired a bullet through the mans' head. Blood splattered the wall behind him.

She got to her feet and kicked his dead body. "Nothing but trash…"

She turned and got back into her helicopter. She heard soft crying from behind her, Grinder's crying. She went back there and thought about Ricky…and cried with Grinder.

-

Three Months Later

Grinder paced nervously up and down the hallway. Today was the day that they were doing it. Today, Grinder might have Team Extreme back. 

Diana was watching him pace back and forth and tripped him as he passed her again. Over the time, they had developed a friendship, a kind of replacement for Diana's Ricky and Grinder's Fidget. 

He fell to the floor, almost shouting for help.

Diana smiled and said, "You're a clumsy man."

"And you're tweaked," Grinder said playfully as he got back to his feet. He sat down beside her on the bench and asked, "Do you think it'll work?" 

Diana nodded. "It worked with Brandon a month ago. Why not here?"

"Well some of the intruments might've been broken and they're still using them. Maybe—," Grinder started but Diana rolled her eyes and shook her head. _He's cute_, she thought…_but where's Ricky?_

After the rest of INTERCEPT's forces arrived at the incident up in the Greenland area, a whole lab was found below the ground, about twenty stories below. The Council had very efficiently built their hideout. Inside the lab was every invention of Dr. X, the real one that had staged the Council, Alex Man, and many other clever situations around the world. 

Many of the tools and inventions were taken to INTERCEPT's H.Q., so they could be studied and maybe even patented since most of Dr. X's inventions were basically rough drafts. 

And now, a cloning lab that belonged to INTERCEPT in London had announced that they would try to fix Team Extreme's disabilities, using Dr. X's implants and other various…upgrades. 

Since Alex was dead, Ricky was dead, and Fidget had a broken neck…there wasn't any other plan so Grinder said, "why not? As long as the freak show X isn't doing the job, it's fine by me."

And today, INTERCEPT was trying to fix Fidg, Alex, and Ricky.

A white-coat coming out of the main operating room interrupted grinder's thoughts. Grinder jumped to his feet and immediately asked, "Are they okay?"

The doctor held up his hands and said, "Let me explain. Alex's heart is in serious condition but he is back alive…unfortunately, this operation will not work on pretty much anyone else in the world because Alex worked so hard in the Master Vision games that his heart is probably the strongest in the world. Therefore, this operation will probably be the only time it is successful."

"But he is alive," Grinder asked. 

The doctor nodded. "He can start working out again in one month. But make sure he takes it easy because X's implants won't hold very well to sudden stress."

Grinder nodded and was about to ask about Fidg when Diana quietly asked, "Ricky?"

"Crippled for life, I'm afraid. But he is alive. He should be ready to get into a wheelchair in a week."

Diana breathed a sigh of relief. 

Grinder then asked what had given him so much stress. "And how is Fidget?"

The doctor hesitated. "Well…for her, her neck was very sensitive to whatever we did with it so…we had to insert a trilibug."

"A TRILIBUG??? WHAT THE FU—," Diana stopped Grinder from saying the rest.

The doctor continued. "The trilibug is a lot smaller than most, and will only appear as an extra vertebrae on the back of her neck. She can not, mind you, jerk her head in any _sudden motion_. Other than that, she's fine and should be back on her feet in a few days."

"You may see them when the rest of the doctors come out." And with that, the white-coated doctor walked down the hallway, moving onto other patients.

Grinder sat down and smiled. _Fidget is okay_…doctors started walking out of the operating rooms. When the last one was gone, Grinder and Diana raced into the rooms to see their beloved friends.

Diana and Ricky embraced, even though Ricky was stuck on his back in a bed. Grinder ran over to Fidget's bedside and she looked at him with her sparkling, beautiful eyes and whispered, "Thanks Grinder…"

Grinder blinked. "For what?"

"For saving me and Alex."

It hit him like a bullet. He had completely forgotten about Alex and Fidget. Grinder felt tears coming as he stumbled a 'your welcome' and left. He wouldn't see the other two. No way in hell would he see Alex. At least not tonight.

Alex got up off his bed, rubbing the area over his heart. It hurt badly but he ignored it and limped over to Fidget's side. "Hey Fidg," he whispered. She opened her eyes and immediately kissed him. Alex gladly accepted and they kept on for a while. When Alex finally pulled away he said, "I guess we're going to be okay?"

Fidget nodded calmly. "I think so," she whispered. Then, "I think that Grinder is…feeling bad. Would you talk to him?"

Alex nodded. It didn't sound like Fidget at all; but then again, she was weak from all the operation. He was too, but he now had a bad heart, not a bad neck.

Alex left the operating room and looked down the hallway. Grinder was sitting on a bench, his head in his hands. Alex limped over to him and sat next to him…, "I'm sorry Grinder," he whispered.

For a long time, Grinder didn't answer. Then he said, "It's okay mate. I'll get over it, I hope."

Alex blinked. _That was…good._ Alex thought Grinder would yell at him and try to kill him but…

"You two liked each other from the beginning. I knew, I just didn't accept it. So let's just make the best out of our lives, okay?"

"Okay," Alex replied with a small smile.

"At least it won't be polluted with that freak show X anymore."

Alex spun around and immediately said, "Never say that again. Dr. X was a good guy." Grinder raised one eyebrow and thought _Alex's operation must've hurt his head._ But Grinder let Alex continue.

"Dr. X just wanted to make us humans stronger, better, with a will to survive more than just our daily lives. He just couldn't see less-violent solutions. He was a good guy. And now, with other people's viewpoints and other people's minds, Dr. X's dream will live on. But with a different start."

Alex paused and then continued. "Dr. X, the real one, was a good guy. And we, me and Fidget and Ricky, have started the next generation of medical science. Dr. X's dream will go on, but without 99% of the people on Earth dying. Now, only he died, but his dream didn't."

Grinder realized he was staring guiltily down at the floor. Alex was right. It was thanks to Dr. X that he and millions of other people would be able to live a little longer.

****

Epilogue

Dr. X's implants and trilibugs were patented and created a medical revolution. In five years, the average life span of a human went from 65 to 110. To think that people were living almost fifty years longer thanks to Dr. X.

Alex-Alex Man, the Action Man, continued to do Master Vision games after his heart was ready. At the age fifty-two, he retired, due to a broken arm. He and Fidget (and their four children) moved to an area near Seattle and lived out their lives.

Fidget-Fidget married Alex one year after her neck was fixed and had four children in the next ten years. Her video documentary of Alex's entire career was released (it was over 200 hours long) and sold over 100,000,000 copies around the world (this stat taken after she retired).

Grinder-Grinder got married to a British technician a few years later, divorced another year later, and then fell in love with a girl from Moscow. After they married, Grinder decided that Big Air would be his home for the rest of his life. His wife and him had two children on the Big Air after Alex and Fidget retired.

Ricky-Ricky had a heart attack when he was forty years old, killing him in his sleep. It was highly surprising but Team Xtreme realized that it could've happened to anybody and created a video of various sponsors in honor of Ricky.

Diana-Diana married Ricky a month after he was able to get into the wheelchair and quit working for INTERCEPT a month later. She became a Team Xtreme security person, protecting Team Xtreme and all of its possessions. When Ricky died, she went back to INTERCEPT and was killed during her first mission back. Some say that she couldn't kill herself so she had someone do it for her.

Vinnie-Fidget replaced the dead lizard a few weeks after her neck was fixed. Vinnie was with Fidget till the end.

Brandon-Somehow, Brandon's body was never recovered from the wreckage of the Council's hideout. Some say that he and Nick Masters, whose body wasn't found, either, escaped and were creating a nuclear neo-human plan. Neither were ever seen again.


End file.
